


Soulmates

by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover, Sydney_Marie_2313



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Marie_2313/pseuds/Sydney_Marie_2313
Summary: Soulmates; ghosts and lifers, can touch after realizing they like each other. but otherwise, they can only touch when asleep. No one knows about this considering not many people can see ghosts, and ghosts don’t necessarily hang out with lifers.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Original Male Character, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad
> 
> Name: Text Name:  
> Melody <3 loml & Melly  
> Alex Drummer boi  
> Reggie Bassist  
> Luke Guitarist  
> Julie Jules  
> Flynn Fly  
> Carrie Care Bear

“Daddy!”

“Hey Princess, how was your day?”

“It was good, Mommy gave me a fruit cup for lunch and Ms. Janie gave me a juice box from her lunch because I was thirsty and-”

“Mommy gave you a _fruit cup_? Was that the only thing she gave you?”

“Yes. She was in a hurry and forgot to pack me a lunch and when I asked if she had packed me one, she handed me a fruit cup.”

Let me introduce myself, I’m Robert Leery, the little girl I’m talking to is my 5 years old daughter, Melody. Ms. Janie is her favourite teacher; she always has extra stuff mainly snacks and drinks because my ex-wife isn’t the best at remembering Melody exists so when she’s with her mother she either doesn’t have lunch or has a lunch meant for an adult instead of a five-year-old. Ms. Janie also has a bin of extra clothes mainly because her class is full of five-year-old’s, but also because Melody has a habit of showing up to school in the clothes, she was wearing the day before when she’s with her mother. Helen Wilson, my ex-wife, remarried a man with 6 other kids all of whom are ‘far more important’ than Melody, the youngest is a year old, and the oldest is 9, Helen hated kids when I met her, hell she didn’t even care when she was pregnant with Melody.

I found out I had cancer last week, and I wasn’t sure how to tell Melody, or the Molina’s. 

“Julie and Flynn shared their lunches with me as well,” their parents and I had grown up together, so they knew that Helen wasn’t the best of mothers out there. Ray and Rose were Julie’s parents and they were the reason that Melody and I had a roof over our heads after the divorce, they had the biggest hearts ever.

*3 years later* _(Mel is now eight, and Julie is seven)_

“Hey Julie, can I spend the night?”

“Yeah, of course, Helen kicked you out again?”

“No, they changed the locks while I was at school. So, since all of my things are here anyway, I figure why not stay with the Molina’s instead of a house where I have nothing.”

“Good point, and yes you can stay here as long as you need, Carlos has been wondering when you would give up on Helen and just move in with us.”

“Dad made Ray and Rose sign some papers before he died, they legally adopted me after he died by signing them. They let me try to live where I wanted to, but I didn’t want to live there, I was worried that the Molina’s wouldn’t let me stay, I’m sorry...”

My dad had died 3 years ago, Helen didn’t go to the funeral, the Molina’s had to take me. Because Helen forgets that I exist almost every day. And her new family hates me since I’m a reminder that she had a family before them.

*9 years later*( _Mel is 17 and the girls are now 16_ )

“Hey, underachiever,” Flynn says to Julie then to me, “Hey, brat.”

“Hey, disappointment,” Julie and I say in unison.

“So, what’s your plan for today?”

“I’ll know in the moment.”

“Jules, Mrs. Harrison said that today was your last chance,”

“I know Flynn, I was there”

“Whatever.”

“Can we just go to class guys? Please, as much as I hate listening to Nick play the guitar I just want to sit down.”

“You didn’t have to go back to Helen’s last night,” Julie adds

“Yes, I did, because she wanted her ‘whole family’ to be at her birthday. And since it was so late when everyone left, I wasn’t able to walk home last night so...”

“Oh, well that makes sense then,” Flynn says.

“Yep,” Melody sighs.

xxxx

“Next up we have Julie,” Mrs. Harrison tells the class looking at Julie.

“You got this hon.” Mel pats her back.

Julie walks over to the piano and sits as she looks like she’s afraid of it…

“I’m sorry,” Jules says standing up and leaving

“Is this when we clap?”

“Shut up Carrie.”

*Later that night*

“-Do you think you could tackle mom’s studio?” I overhear Ray tell Julie, “Your brother and I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Sure dad, I’ll do it later tonight.”

“Okay, I’m off to your brother’s game,” he starts looking for his keys.

“Under the mail,” Julie tells him.

“Hey J, if you want any help, I’m here,” I let her know I’m in the room with her, so I don’t freak her out.

“That would be great since we were both in there a lot.”

“Let’s get to it then.”

xxxx

“I’m sorry mom, that I haven’t been in here,” Julie says after we walk in, and sitting at the piano.

“Do you want to tackle the loft first?” I ask her, walking over to the ladder.

“Oh, sure, yeah.”

“Alrighty”

Julie walks over to the ladder and starts climbing it, she stops at the top of it and looks around at whatever’s up there.

“What did you find?” I ask her as I notice that she had picked something up.

“A CD,” She states climbing back down with it in her hand.

“What’s the name of the band?”

“Sunset Curve?”

“My dad was a fan of a band with that same name when he was a teenager, I think he said he was friends with the band as well? Like the same school and everything.”

“Oh, okay, how weird,” she opens the case and takes the cd out, putting it in the player turning it on to a rock song.

“Rock?” 

“Shh,”

_One, two, three,_

_Take off last stop,_

_Count down till we blast open the top_

_Face first,_

Sounds like someone screaming?

_Full charge, electric hammer to the heart_

Definitely, someone screaming.

Oh, God!

Three guys just landed in our garage!

Julie looks at them with concern at first before she starts freaking out.

“Whoa, how did we get back here?” The guy in the middle questions before Julie starts screaming, which leads the guys to start screaming, while I just stand there confused as to why they look familiar.

Julie runs out screaming leaving me there alone with the guys.

“Why do you look familiar?”

“Why aren’t you screaming with her?” the one in pink states.

“Because I’m more confused than scared at the moment, plus my mother has six step kids, and they are all dicks, who liked to scare me whenever I was allowed in the house when it was mothers nights to take me. So, not a lot scares me these days.”

“Why were-” Leather Jacket gets interrupted by footsteps coming towards the studio.

“Hide, it could be Ray or Carlos.”

The boys’ poof out or something leaving me alone, as Julie comes into view of the open doors, with a cross in hand.

“Are you still here,” she starts, “whatever you are?” she says walking around.

“I know I saw something, I’m not crazy,” she states.

“We’re all a little crazy,” middle boy says, which has Julie screaming again.

“Oh my god! please stop screaming!” The pink boy begs.

Julie stops immediately, “Who are you? And what are you doing in my mom’s studio?”

“Your mom’s studio? This is our studio. Trust me, my...” he starts sliding on the piano trying to get away from Julie’s cross, “The grand piano is new, and… and… and…” he gets off the piano and starts giggling saying, “My couch!” falling onto it he sighs.

“That is definitely not my six-string.” looking up at the ceiling where chairs are hanging down, he whispers ‘oh my’.

“Can you give me just one second?” stepping over the coffee table landing near Julie, “just… give me a second. Thank you.”

Turning around to talk to the other two boys, “Guys, what is going on? How did she get her stuff in here so fast?”

“Maybe… maybe she’s a witch. There’s chair floating on the ceiling” the leather boy says.

“Ok, there is no such thing as witches,” pink states, while middle is looking at the ceiling again.

“You sure? I used to think there was no such thing as ghosts.” leather

“That’s fair” pink

“Ok, so we’re going with witch?” middle 

“No! We are not going with witch,” pink starts, “She’s not a witch. Ok, look. She’s just scared. Ok? Let someone with a softer touch handle this.” He puts his hand on his chest signally that he means himself. Before walking over to where Julie and I are standing he looks at us, “Why are you in our studio?” he asks loudly.

Julie’s response is putting her hand out and it goes inside of his chest. “Oh my gosh, how did you do that?”

“Clearly, you’re not understanding… Clearly, she doesn’t get it. Ok look, we’re ghosts, all right? We're just three ghosts and we're really happy to be home. So, thank you for the flowers. They really brighten up the room.”

Middle boy, who isn’t in the middle anymore, “We’re actually in a band called sunset curve.”

“Tell your friends,”

Julie looks terrified. “Last night was supposed to be a really big night for us. It was gonna change our lives”

“I’m, uh… I’m pretty sure it did,”

“This is freaking me out,” 

“J, relax, they seem harmless,” I tell her walking behind the guys to try and check them out but ‘middle who’s not in the middle now’s jacket covers his ass.

She takes her phone out of her back pocket.

“What’s that? What are you doing?”

“It’s my phone,” she says “No! Stop talking to them. They aren’t real. There’s no such thing as cute ghosts.”

“Oh, think we’re cute?”

“Duh,” I add

“Who you calling?”

“I’m googling Sunset Swerve”

“Sunset Curve!” all three yells.

“Whoa. There is a sunset curve. You did die. But not last night.” She looks back at the phone in her hand, “Twenty… five years ago?”

“What? No. no, no, no. Th-Th-that’s impossible.” leather stutters out, “After we floated out of the ambulance, all we did was go to that weird, dark room where Alex cried.”

“Well… I don’t think...” Alex said in a high-pitched voice, “I think we were all pretty upset. ok.”

“But that was just for like an hour. We just showed up here.”

“Look. I’m just telling you what my phone says. See? You died in 1995. When you were 17. It’s now 2020”

“So, this is the future?” 

“Wait. so… So, it has been 25 years,” Alex starts, “I have been crying for 25 years?! How is that possible!?”

“Well, you’re a very emotional person.”

“I am not!” Alex says dramatically. 

“No, Leather jacket, he’s obviously a drama queen,” I add before Carlos walks in.

“Thought you were afraid to come out here. You talking to your ghost friend? How does he look? Is he hideous?”

“He can see you,” Alex nudges leather jacket.

“No, he can’t,” Julie says. Carlos looks around.

“What?”

“Uh… what do you want?”

“A normal sister, for starters. Stop being weird and come eat.”

“‘los, I’m right here? She’s not being weird.” Carlos walks away after I tell him that.

“He couldn’t see you.”

“Yeah. I mean, that’s usually how ghosts work.”

“Hmm,” leather jacket agrees.

Julie sighs and starts to walk away, “Look, I’m very sorry for what happened to you guys, but this isn’t your studio anymore. You have to leave. Mel, you coming?” 

“I’m not hungry, plus I have a feeling Tia might come over tonight and she freaks me out, so I’ll stay here.” 

“But wait we, we didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Julie,” she says annoyed.

“Melody, hi.”

“Cool,” pretty boy (also known as middle boy,) chuckles, “I-I’m Luke” he stutters out, going to shake hands with Julie who puts the cross up again, “by… by the way. And this is--”

“Reggie. I’m Reggie, hi,” Leather jacket says quickly

“And...” Luke says

“Alex. How’s it going?” the pink boy says slightly shy.

“Ba-da” Luke says softly.

“Ok?” with that she walks away.

“Julie seems nice.”

Alex groans, “Did you miss the part where she kicked us out, or...” Reggie looks like he’s thinking, “Yes. ok.” Alex says.

“So, play me a song or something, Sunset Curve?” I commanded.

“Why are you so calm about this while your friend is freaking out?”

“I told you. I’m not scared of much nowadays.” 

“Yet you told Julie that Tia scares you?”

“No, I said she freaks me out, that is different. Do not twist my words or will hurt you.”

“H-” Alex starts to speak but Luke interrupts him, “Dude, I feel like us being ghosts wouldn’t stop her.” Luke takes his jacket off leaving him in a sleeveless sweater and muscle shirt.

“You’re smarter than you look, sleeve hater.”

“Wha- what do you mean?” He asks softly.

“You have no sleeves.”

“Oh, Luke has always hated wearing clothes in general. He only wears them because he has to.”

“So, you would rather be naked right now?” I ask curiously. _His biceps look good so the rest of him probably does too, right?_

“Yes,” Alex answers for Luke who looks like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t stop on my account then ghosty,” I say teasingly.

“I wanna see what the house looks like.” Reggie states before walking out of the studio.

“Reg, wait!” 

xxxx

“GAh!” I hear Julie scream inside, and even though I just met the boys, I knew that Luke probably still went to talk to Julie at the table. The boys come out of the house with Reggie pushing them.

“Just play me a song already!” I ask a bit ruder than necessary.

“Don’t gotta be so mean…” Luke pouts.

“Alright. Please. Just play me a song already.” I ask again, “Better?”

“Much.”

Julie comes in fairly angry. “Guys! Guys, stop! Enough! Stop! Cut it out!” she yells over the music, while Luke just continues. “The whole neighbourhood could hear you. I thought I told you to leave.”

“Wait, people can hear us play?”

“Yes, and so did my dad and my brother!”

“Wait, wait so only you can see, but everyone can hear us? I mean, what kind of ghosts are we?”

“Who cares, man? People can hear us play!”

“We might be dead, but our music isn't.”

“Dad!”

“Hey, make sure you're okay.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to turn off the CD player.”

“Wait. Is this the junk that was in the loft?”

“Junk?”

“Some of the stuff is in pretty good shape,” Ray plays with Alex’s drums a bit, “Hey, maybe we can make a couple bucks.”

“What? Yo, stop touching my drums. Tell him to stop touching my drums.”

“I liked that song you had on.”

“Sweet! We’re Sunset Curve.” Luke says as if Ray could hear him. “Tell your friends,” Reggie adds.

“I’m going to take a walk. I’ll come back in a bit.” I knew that Julie was about to start arguing with the boys or something, and I’ve heard enough arguments growing up, I don’t need to hear this one, so I ran up to my room in the house to grab my earbuds and put them in before leaving again.


	2. Chapter Two

*A few hours later*

“Hey, don’t go in there,” Luke says as I’m walking towards the studio doors.

“And why not?”

“Because two girls are crying in there, having a ‘heart to heart’?”

“Yeah, good point, I don’t need that right now.”

“Oh, and Julie sang!” Reggie exclaims

“What! Oh my god, that’s great!”

xxxx

“Act natural,” Luke says when we see Julie and Flynn walk towards the doors.

“Hey!” Julie says looking right at Luke after closing the door, “It’s Melody!” she tries to act natural. 

“Let’s go!” Julie says walking over to Flynn.

“You coming, Mel?”

“Nah, I’ve got some homework I wanna do before I get to school.” I didn’t realize how late it was when I had left so I had ended up walking all night, which wasn’t a first but obviously not safe to do. It was relaxing though so I don’t care.

“Okay, just don’t be too late?”

“Course”

xxxx

Luke had apparently taken me up on my ‘offer’ of not wearing clothes since he just came out of the bathroom with only ankle socks on. “Luke? Why are you wearing socks?”

“Because I don’t want my feet to get cold?” he said with a questioning tone.

“Okay, well then. After I’m done here, I’m heading to school, so if you wanna join you need clothes.”

“I gave Julie a song last night, to sing today, so. Yes.”

“Just ‘airing out’ before we leave?” I chuckle

“Why? Like what you see?” He winks at me, leaning on the piano.

_Oh great, I’m flirting with a ghost. If only Dad could see me now._

“Hey-Oh god! Luke, what the hell man?” Reggie exclaims from behind Luke.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that you were coming back!” Luke immediately stands straight up.

“So, you thought it was okay to strip and bend over the piano for Mel?”

“He’s got a point, lover boy.”

_Why must I always have a nickname for someone? It’s gotten me in trouble in the past, I should be past this._

“Sorry...”

xxxx

“I’m done my homework. Luke, hurry up and put your clothes back on. We’re going to school.”

xxxx

“What are you doing here?” Julie asks the guys who appear behind me, helping make it look like she’s talking to me, “We’re here to watch you rock that stage.”

“I’m here because I heard that you have a song called ‘Bright’ and I finished all my work.”

I zone out for the remainder of the conversation until I notice that Julie just walked on stage and sat down at the piano.

“You got this,” Luke says.

_Sometimes I think I'm falling down_

_I wanna cry, I'm calling out_

_For one more try to feel alive_

_And when I feel lost and alone_

_I know that I can make it home_

_Fight through the dark and find the spark_

_Life is a risk, but I will take it_

_Close my eyes and jump_

_Together, I think that we can make it_

_C'mon let's run_

The guys and their instruments appear on stage with Julie. 

_And rise through the night, you, and I_

_We will fight to shine together, bright forever_

_And rise through the night, you and I_

_We will fight to shine together, bright forever_

“Is this really happening?” Julie asks Luke

“Just go with it,” he says before going to his mic and starts singing.

_In times that I doubted myself_

_I felt like I needed some help_

_Stuck in my head with nothing left_

_I feel something around me now_

_So unclear, lifting me out_

_I found the ground I'm marching on_

_Life is a risk, but we will take it_

_Close my eyes and jump_

_Together, I think that we can make it_

_C'mon let's run_

_And rise through the night, you and I_

_We will fight to shine together, bright forever_

_And rise through the night, you and I_

_We will fight to shine together, bright forever_

_In times that I doubted myself_

_I felt like I needed some help_

_Stuck in my head with nothing left_

_And when I feel lost and alone_

_I know that I can make it home_

_Fight through the dark and find the spark_

_And rise (rise) through the night (through the night), you and I (you and I)_

_We will fight to shine together (we will shine together) bright forever (bright forever)_

_And rise (rise) through the night (through the night), you and I (you and I)_

_We will fight to shine together (we will shine together), bright forever_

They disappear as if they weren’t there.

“Godthatwassohot. Prolly not a good time though...” I whisper to myself.

“Oh, so that turned you on?” Luke whispers in my ear from behind me.

“Gah, don’t sneak up on me like that...”

“Do you think they can see us?”

“Let’s make sure they can’t,” Reggie says standing on something and doing a weird, ass roll thing? “They can’t see us.”

“I wish I couldn’t see you,” Alex mumbles embarrassed.

“Same” Alex gives me a knowing look.

“How could you lie to me?” we overhear Flynn tell Julie.

“You guys should go this might get ugly. I’ll see you at home.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Flynn, I’m sorry,” Flynn walks away as I’m walking towards them.

“I’m sorry J, she’ll come around.”

“Thanks, Mel.”

“No problem.”

“Isn’t today the day you go visit your dad?”

“Yeah, I was only here to see you and the guys perform, that was hot by the way. And to hand in the homework. Tell Luke I’m single when you see him next because I am a chicken. I’m leaving now though.”

~~~

 **Jules:** _So, I told Luke, and He like shut down? Do what you want with that info. Be safe._

**Melly:** _Thanks, chicka, and I don’t really know since I wasn’t there to see said shut down_

~~~

“Hey, Daddy… Happy Birthday, I hope you are spending it with Grammy and Gramps, I know you missed them a lot before you died...” He had died on his birthday so I could never forget either date, dob, and date of death…

“I also hope you’re with Momma Molina. It’s been over a year since she died Daddy, and Jules sang yesterday, and again today. We met this band, Sunset Curve, remember them, daddy? They’re ghosts and they helped Julie bring music back into her life.”

**_~~~_ **

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**J’s old #:** _Alex has gone for a walk bc drama queen. And he was walking the runway. Oh, and Julie left her phone in the studio when she went to find Flynn._

**Melly:** _Actually, u found her old phone, but congrats dude._

**J’s old #:** _so rude… I’m sorry if I’m bothering u right now Mel, it’s just that Reggie is in Julies room napping on her bed and I’m lonely…_

**Melly:** _So, ghosts nap? Cool, good to know. And ig if ur lonely, you can go to my room. But no snooping. You can look at things that are out and open but if it is closed or hidden, no touching._

**J’s old #:** _what’s ig? Okay, sweet, can I nap in ur bed?_

**Melly:** _OH, it means I guess, sorry… and sure, and idc (= I don’t care) if u wear clothes or not, just don’t make a mess, I’ll be home soon and wanting a nap so don’t take the whole bed._

**J’s old #:** _ok, Wait so u wanna sleep with me?_ _😉_

**Melly:** _If u weren’t dead, I would kill u._

_I have to go, I’ll be home in about 10, kid._

**J’s old #:** _I’m older than you!_

**Melly:** _Whatever._

~~~

I had gotten home faster than I had told Luke because it had started raining and I had a bike today. Thankfully.

I walked into my room forgetting that I had told Luke he could nap in my bed. As I started taking my clothes off since they had gotten wet from the rain and looking for a top to wear for my nap, I found a pair of ankle socks that were certainly not mine. Realizing I was being watched I turned around and saw a naked Luke in my bed with just one blanket on him.

“Um, Luke, why are you only using one of the like, three blankets on the bed?” I ask him.

“It got too hot?” He questions.

“Luke.”

“Mel? You aren’t wearing a top…” He says softly, trying to look at only my face.

“Shit! I’m… I’m sorry!” I exclaim covering my chest with my arms and turning around.

“It’s okay, I actually brought a long sleeve up for you, I mean, if you want it!” He says freaking out towards the end.

“Yes, please. Only because I have to turn around to go to my closet.”

“It’s at the end of the bed, behind you…”

“Okay, how ‘bout you close your eyes so I can change?”

“Yeah, yeah that would… that would work.”

“Yes, it would.”

**_~~~_ **

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _Hey, you home?_

**Melly:** _Yes, about to nap though, so I wouldn’t be answering._

**Jules:** _Okay, I just wanted to ask if you knew that the guys could sleep?_

**Melly:** _‘m guessing you found Reggie?_

**Jules:** _You knew?!_

**Melly:** _Luke told me. He found ur old phone and apparently can text decently._

**Jules:** _tell him he can keep it. I don’t use it. I’m surprised it still works though._

**Melly:** _we used it when I was with my mom and she wouldn’t let me have my phone?_

**Jules:** _right, yes. I remember that. I’ll let u nap now._

~~~

“Julie says you can keep the phone by the way.”

“Oh, cool!” He opens his eyes think that I was done changing, without me knowing.

I take my pants off with my socks before going to the dresser to get a pair of panties to sleep in. I grab the first pair I see which was a lace with mesh pair, it was a pastel orange colour and it was so soft. I climb into bed after turning the fan on so that it wouldn’t get too hot while I slept.

“Night Luke.”

“Night Melody?”

“What?”

“I miss cuddling…”

“Oh, well if you want, you can pretend to cuddle me, since we can’t touch?”

“You sure?”

“Course dude.”

I watch as he puts his right arm over my waist, leaving it floating in the air so that it doesn’t end up going through me.

_He’s NAKED! What the hell are you doing Melody?_

xxxx

“ _Wake up!_ ” Carlos shouts in my face.

“Aah! What the hell ‘los!”

“Dad wanted me to ask you if you wanted to eat tonight?”

“Yeah, sure, now leave me alone ‘los,” I tell him before realizing that someone was sleeping in my bed with me, and it didn’t even cross my mind that it was Luke since I could _feel_ him against me.

“What’s your problem, Mel? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Carlos jokes.

“Nothing, it’s fine. Go,” I tell him.

Feeling Luke snuggle closer to my back and pulling me closer with the same arm that was in the air earlier. It was relaxing.

~xxxx~

*An hour and a half later*

I wake up with Luke still press against my back, and since he died a teenager, he still had the quirks that came with being a teenage boy. I could feel something poke my ass, and my instinct kicked in, which made me move my ass backwards toward him, essentially grinding against him.

“Mmm,” Luke moans into my hair.

I wasn’t sure if he was still asleep or not, so I acted as if I was still asleep, which is totally why I grind back against him again…

“ _Fuck,_ ” his grip tightens around my waist pulling me impossibly close, grinding into my ass.

_What am I supposed to do in this situation? All I want is to help him through this, but I really don’t want him knowing I’m awake… so really, it’s a lose-lose situation._

“ _Mel, please don’t stop?_ ”

_This bitch is awake? Fuck…_

“ _Please? Feels good_ ” he mumbles into my hair grinding into me again.

“You awake Luke?” I ask waiting for an answer, and not getting one.

“ _God, you feel so good, babe._ ” He whisper-moans.

_So, he’s a sleep talker? God to know._

I grab his hand that’s around my waist and move it up a bit under the shirt, so, he’s touching my bare tit...

“ _mmm, no bra? Naughty girl,_ ” he ruts into me again.

“all for you.”

“ _mmm, I like the sound of that._ ”

“Mmm,” I wiggle against him one last time after he stops all of a sudden.

“Oh god! I-Mel, I’m so sorry…” Luke says awake now, “Wait, how am I touching you right now?”

“Question of the century my dear,” I say moving to get up, but can’t, due to the fact, there’s still a hand on my tit. _It feels so nice and warm…_

“Oh, sorry…” Luke says shyly.

“It’s okay Luke,” I tell him before pulling a pair of sweats on, and socks, “get dressed before you leave the room? This can be your ‘designated nude area’ if you want? No one comes in here anyway.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Mel?” Julies voice calls out from the other side of the door, “food’s ready.”

“Comin’ Jules!” I call back.

xxxx

“How was your nap, Mel?”

“Needed,” I answer

~~~

**_Melody to Julie;_ **

**Melly:** _Luke and I touched!_

**Jules:** _What!? How? when?_

**Melly:** _during our nap… when Carlos woke me up like 5 minutes into said nap, he was touching me, Jules! It was great._

**Jules:** _I’m jealous…_

**Melly:** _Why?!_

**Jules:** _bc u got to touch one of the guys?!_

_~~~_

“Quit texting each other,” Carlos tattles

“I agree with Carlos. Girls put the phones away.” Ray says.

“Where’d you get that shirt? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh, it was one of dad’s, I found it in one of the boxes downstairs,” I lie

“well it looks good on you,” Ray says.

xxxx

“It’s Luke’s isn’t it?”

“Jules, he gave it to me, I’m sorry, if you want one, I can steal one for myself and give you this one so that way you don’t have the stolen one? Therefore, you won’t get in trouble.”

“Hand it over.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“No can do… I’m naked otherwise…”

“You slut,” A voice from behind us says in a mocking tone.

“Alex, what are you doing?”

“Where have you been? We need to practice,” Luke walks in behind Alex with Reggie not far behind.

“With Willie?” Reggie asks.

“Yeah,” Alex blushes

“He’s blushing. How cute!” I mock him back, noticing Luke looking at me.

“Shuddup…” Alex says walking behind his drums.

“I’ll let you guys practice,” Flynn was coming over later so that Julie can tell her the boys were ghosts and to show her.

“No, stay, we need an audience,” Luke all but begs.

“Jules?”

“Don’t look at me? You are free to leave or stay this is your house too.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay?”

“Sweet,” Luke says smiling.

~~~

****

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _Did something else happen during ur ‘nap’ cuz someone seems very, um, happy?_

**Melly:** _Jules, please not now… you needa practice the song, then I’ll tell you. I promise._

**Jules:** _okay, also can u text flynn?_

**Melly:** _ofc._

~~~

  
**Melly:** _hey flynn_

**Fly:** _hey Mel, what’s up? they ready for me?_

**J’s old #:** _you look good in my shirt,_ _😉_ – Mel

 **Fly:** _I’m almost there, I’ll see you soon melly._ – Mel

**< 3 loml: **_Who taught u to do that and thanks, it's soft_ \- Luke

 **Melly:** _yeah, they r almost ready for you, and see u soon_ \- Flynn

**Guitarist:** _Willie taught me, and ik, I was wearing it earlier today_ _😊_

**< 3 loml: ** _you? Were wearing this? Is that what the smell is?_

**Guitarist:** _if it’s a nice/good smell, yes_

**< 3 loml: ** _and if it’s a bad one?_

**Guitarist:** _it’s Alex_

**< 3 loml: ** _well u’ll be glad to hear_

_It’s a good smell, like vanilla and guy mixed into one?_

**Guitarist:** _good to know_ _😉_

_You still wearing those orange panties?_

**< 3 loml: ** _Maybe?_

**Guitarist:** _no bra?_

**< 3 loml: ** _Luke? What are you doing?_

**Guitarist:** _Willie taught me a lot more than emoji’s, Mel._

**< 3 loml: ** _Luke. You are supposed to be practicing. Stop flirting, later maybe, but rn, no._

**Guitarist:** _okay…_

_~~~_

I watch as he puts the phone in his back-pocket pouting.

“I’m here," Flynn says walking into the studio.

“Sit,” I push her into a chair looking at Reggie because I know if I look at Luke, he’ll distract me.

_If I leave you on a bad note_

_Leave you on a sad note_

_Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day_

_I know all your secrets_

_You know all my deep-dish_

_Guess that means some things they never_

_They never change_

Watching Flynn jam out was fun, what was better was watching Luke try and scared her.

Luke was looking so hot in that orange beanie.

_We both know what I, what I_

_What I mean_

_When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Yeah, you know who I'm likin' way before I liked them, duh_

_'Cause you liked them first_

_And if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too_

_That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work_

_It will never change_

_We both know what I, what I_

_What I mean_

_When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you_

_You_

“Is she forgiven now Flynn?”

“Yes”

“Shit I gotta go home. Don’t wanna be late for curfew!”

~~~

**Guitarist:** _So, can I flirt with you now?_

**< 3 loml: ** _Yes. Now that you are free._

~~~

“Who ya texting?” Alex asks

“Oh, just this boy who added my snap off of tinder”

“What’s that?” Reggie asks

“It’s a dating site,” Julie tells the guys

“And who are you texting?” Alex asks Luke.

“This girl I might like?”

“Does this girl know you’re dead? And a ghost?” I ask him sassily.

“I don’t know? Mel, do you even know what he looks like?” he asks, jealous.

**~~~**

**Guitarist:** _you’re cute when you lie._ \- Mel

 **Jules:** _who u really talking 2?_ \- Mel

**< 3 loml: **_thx, so are you. Also, I realized while y’all were singing that my panties match your beanie_ _😉_ \- Luke

 **Melly:** _Luke, also I'll give you the shirt in the morning? At school?_ \- Julie

**Jules:** _so, he doesn’t know?_

**Melly:** _yes_

_~~~_

**Guitarist:** _I bet they’re soaked, right?_ _😉_

**< 3 loml: ** _And why is that?_

**Guitarist:** _bc of how u were watching me during the song?_

~xxxx~

“Bedtime folks, it’s late and Mel and I have school tomorrow”

“Night boys”

“Night girls,” the three boys say in unison.

~xxxx~

**Guitarist:** _Can I sleep in ur bed again? please_

**< 3 loml: ** _Sure, can I have a new shirt though?_

**Guitarist:** _ofc, you don’t really have to ask Mel_

_~~~_

**Melly:** _So, I just asked Luke if I could have a new shirt to sleep in, and he told me I don’t have to ask, so when he leaves the studio, just take one? He may think I took it_

**Jules:** _good, he left behind you, so he’s prolly in ur room already_

_~~~_

I had gotten to my room expecting to see Luke, but he wasn't here…

_Might as well strip before he gets here? I'm not really in the mood to wear a shirt, the texture is starting to bother me._

I strip and get ready and get in bed before I see Luke coming through the door, "Hey, sorry I'm late, Alex had a question for me and then Reggie kept talking, I told them I wanted to sleep but they didn't listen…"

"Just get in bed ghost boy"

**< 3 loml: ** _I usually only wear panties to bed ghost boi ;)_

"Night, Mel," Luke says, climbing into bed with me, cuddling me.

"Wait, I wanna face the other way right now, so I'll just cuddle you?"

"But I'm the big spoon."

"And you will be"

I turn over to face him and toss my left leg over his hips forgetting that he sleeps naked… "Sorry…" he apologizes, because he's semi hard right now 😍

"It's okay, Luke. It happens," I tell him cuddling further into his side so that my chest is pressed against his side.

"Mel?" he squealed.

"Mm?" 

"You're not wearing a shirt?"

"I don’t always wear one, ghost boy"

~xxxx~

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _WHY IS REGGIE SLEEPING IN MY BED WITH ME!?_

**Melly:** _idk, he must like ur bed?_

_OR!!_

_maybe he has a thing for you Molina!_

**Jules:** _I'm going with the 1st one, the second is scary_

_~~~_

" _Molina, how rude_?" I whisper under my breath.

"What? Julie's here??" Luke says, half-awake. _God his morning voice._

"No, she's not, she texted me this morning is all."

"Can we stay here a little longer? I don’t want to move yet," he says pulling me closer, "even if you moved away from me to text Julie," he chuckles.

"Yeah, we can, and sorry, didn't want her to worry…"

"No, you wanted to know what she wanted, or if something was wrong."

" _Smartass_ "

"MELODY!! Time to get up! We have to pick Flynn up today!" Julie yells.

"Ugh… Sorry ghost boy, gotta get up, we can do this every night though."

I reluctantly get out of bed, kissing his cheek before leaving the bed in case I can't later…

"Have a good day at school, Mel," he tells me as I leave my room.

"Don’t sleep all day," I close my door to find Alex standing there, "Alex! What do I owe the pleasure!" I ask louder than necessary to make sure Luke heard me.

"Have you seen Luke? I can't find him."

"Honey, I just left my room, which means I haven't yet, you are the first person I have seen today," I tell him.

"You sure about that?" he points behind me to my door, which is where I find Luke standing in a pair of boxers and my housecoat.

"Why my housecoat?" 

"It's soft?"

"So, you like her?" Alex asks as if I wasn't standing between them.

"Mel! Let's go!" Julie yells again.

"Coming! Good god girly…" I yell the first part.

"Bye boys, be good!" I tell them running down the stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time," I tell her as we get into my dad's old car. I don't use it often because I don’t want to ruin it since dad _loved_ this car.

"It's okay, so Reggie was in my bed this morning, and when I asked him why, he looked as if I had insulted him," Julie explains.

"He definitely likes you, either as family or as something more," I chuckle as I turn into Flynn's driveway.

"Have you seen how he looks at my dad?" 

"He worships the man, I know, but he could worship him for creating you," I look at her.

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Hey, disappointments!" Flynn says as she gets in the back seat.

"Hey girl," I tell her, pulling out of the driveway.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"How Reggie is definitely in love with Julie," I say nonchalantly, causing Flynn to laugh.

"You mean the one who does the guitar? With the jacket?" Flynn asked.

"The bassist, yes. That’s Reggie, the leather jacket guy." I tell her

"Yeah, that guy! He seems sweet, of the few minutes I met him yesterday," Flynn says, "cool, and you and Luke seem close, Mel."

"I guess so?"

"You told me you were able to touch him, so I'd say you are," Julie adds in.

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent minus the notifications signalling that I was receiving text messages.

~~~

**Guitarist:** _you forgot the sweater for Julie_

**Guitarist:** _yes, I know that Julie wanted one, Reggie told me_

**Guitarist:** _Reggie just yelled at me for saying that..._

**Guitarist:** _Alex just left to go see Willie… and Reggie went with him..._

**Guitarist:** _Mel… I’m lonely again, and you're busy so I'll leave you alone..._

**Guitarist:** _have a good day at school babe_

**Guitarist:** _I MEAN MEL!_

_~~~_

"Who’s blowing your phone up, Mel?" Flynn asks as we all walk into class.

"Some guy, Tinder," Julie answers for me, seeing how I'm not in a talking mood.

"Just tell him to leave you alone?"

"He's cute," Julie says.

"Thanks," I add, walking to my spot before putting headphones in.

~~~

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _Want me to tell him to stop?_

**Melly:** _it’s fine, just not sure what to do…_

**Jules:** _wdym?_

**Melly:** _he's a ghost… and I think I have a crush on him, HE'S DEAD Jules… what am I supposed to do?_

**Jules:** _he might be dead, but he's clearly smitten with you. and how do you think he feels? he can only touch you when you guys are going to sleep?_

**Melly:** _true…_

_~_ xxxx _~_

"Stop texting, Mrs. Harrison is coming!"

"Thanks, Flynn!" Julie and I say in unison.

~xxxx~

 **Guitarist:** _I just_ _did something that I haven’t done since I was alive, and man did it feel good!_ – Sent to <3 loml, Drummer boi, and Bassist

 **Guitarist:** _crap, sorry Mel… that was meant for Alex… Julie gave him one of your old phones, and Reggie has Julies first phone… hope that’s okay btw_ – Sent to <3 loml

**< 3 loml: ** _it’s fine Luke._

**Guitarist:** _~~I think I love you…~~ _

**~~**

**Drummer boi:** _man!? I am with Willie!_

_why would you tell me that!?_

**Guitarist:** _bc now u know u can experience pleasure with ur new bf?_

**Drummer boi:** _Luke. if u do not shut up. I will kill you again!_

**Guitarist:** _Well you don't have to be so mean about it…_

**Bassist:** _really!? that's awesome!_

_~_ xxxx _~_

"So, what are you doing after school guys?" Flynn asks us.

"Practice, with the guys."

"I've got writing to do," I say, looking at my shoes.

"You haven't written a song since your dad died, like 11 years ago."

"I was six when he died, I was 10 when I wrote the song for him, I stopped when Rose died. Because she was more, my mom, than Helen has ever been."

"Whatever…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Melody writes here is "Potential Breakup Song" the explicit version.

*After school*

"Ready guys?" Julie says walking into the studio, "Wait, where's Luke?"

"Where do you think?" Alex retorts looking at me.

"My room?"

"And we have a winner!"

~~~

**_Melody to Luke;_ **

**< 3 loml:** _Luke, I need my room, and Julie needs you for practice_

**Guitarist:** _I’d rather practice with you_ _😉_

**< 3 loml:** _Luke seriously. I need my room. And Julie is about to go up to my room to get you. She doesn’t know u r prolly naked._

**Guitarist:** _I’m more than naked…_

**< 3 loml: ** _Luke._

**Guitarist:** _I found something I prolly shouldn’t have…_

**< 3 loml:** _Luke! You went through my stuff!?_

**Guitarist:** _it was a cool looking box… I had to know… I thought it was like Julie’s dream box…_

**< 3 loml: ** _Well it’s not. Carlos doesn’t even open that box!_

_Get out of my room right fucking now Luke Patterson. And stay out._

~~~

"I'm going for a walk. I'll write when I get where-ever I end up," I tell Julie and the two guys, before leaving again listening to music.

"What did Luke do to her?" 

**~~~**

**Guitarist:** _Mel… I’m sorry…_

**Drummer boi:** _Luke showed up, thank you, but he’s moping._

**Jules:** _Luke found your box of ‘toys’!?_

**Bassist:** _you better stay safe Mel. Robby would want that_

~~~

He knows my dad!?

~~~

**Melly:** _Reg, you knew my dad!?_

**Bassist:** _Yeah, we went to school together, he always loved the name 'Melody' and said he was gonna name his 1st born, boy or girl._

**Melly:** _thanks, Reg_

~~~

_La-la-la-la-la-la; La-la-la-la-la-la; La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_It took too long, it took too long, it took too long; For you to call back; And normally, I would just forget that; Except for the fact it was my birthday, my fuckin' birthday; I played along, I played along, I played along; Rolled right off my back; But obviously, my armor was cracked; What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? ; Who would forget that? ; The type of guy who doesn’t see; What he has until she leaves; Don't let me go; 'Cause without me, you know you’re lost; Wise up now or pay the cost; Soon you will know; You're not livin' 'til you're livin'; Livin' with me; You're not winnin’ ’til you're winnin’; Winnin' me; You're not gettin' ’til you're gettin' ; Gettin' me; You're not livin' 'til you're livin'; Livin' for me; This is the potential breakup song; Our album needs just one; Oh, baby, please, plеase tell me; We got along, we got along, we got along; Until you did that; Now all I want is just my stuff back; Do you get that? ; Let me repeat that; I want my shit back; You can send it in a box; I don't care, just drop it off; I won't be home; 'Cause without me, you know you're lost; Minus you, I'm better off; Soon you will know; You're not livin' 'til you're livin'; Livin' with me; You're not winnin' 'til you're winnin'; Winnin' me; You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'; Gettin' me; You're not livin' 'til you're livin'; Livin' for me; Oh, you can try, you can try; You know I know it'd be a lie; Without me, you're gonna die; So, you better think clearly, clearly; Before you nearly, nearly f*ck up; A situation that you're gonna miss really dearly, c'mon; You're not livin' 'til you're livin' (No); Livin' with me; You're not winnin' 'til you're winnin' (No, no, no, no, no, no) ; Winnin' me, yeah, yeah; You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin' ('Til you're gettin'); Gettin' me; You're not livin' 'til you're livin' ; Livin' for me (No-no, no-no, no-no, no-no); This is the potential breakup song; Our album needs just one; Oh, baby, please, please tell me; This is the potential make up song; Please just admit you're wrong; Which will it be?; Which will it be?_

**~~~**

**Jules:** _Mel, it's been 6 hours, Luke’s getting antsy, he’s locked himself in the studio bathroom and won't talk to us._

_Which box did he find!? was it the 'toy' box or the box of Robby's stuff?_

_Mel, seriously! it's almost 10:30!_

**Guitarist:** _melody... I'm sorry… please come back… I'll leave if it makes you feel better?_

**Bassist:** _please Mel? we're worried…_

_~~~_

**_Group chat-_ ** _Alex, Julie, Reggie & Melody;_

**Melly:** _geez. sorry. -_ sent to all

_I was writing._

**Jules:** _FOR SIX AND A HALF HOURS!?_

**Drummer boi:** _don't yell at her!_

**Bassist:** _I'm glad you're alive Mel_

**Guitarist:** _…_

~~~

Luke went through both of the boxes Julie was talking about, one of them has stuff that was my dad's and the other has 'toys' by that I mean of the adult variety… both of which are private stuff. But when he realized what was in the one, he put it away quickly, while enjoying the ‘toys’.

**_~~~_ **

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**Guitarist:** _please talk to me… I didn’t know…_

_besides Reggie told me who your dad was… he was one of our best friends, him and Alex dated for a bit actually, that's how we met_

**< 3 loml:** _Did you go through the blue one with blue pink and purple on the top of it?_

**Guitarist:** _Yeah, that was the only one I looked at. I promise Mel…_

**< 3 loml: ** _Can you tell everyone I’m on my way back? I’m going to bed once I get home though, I’m tired_

**Guitarist:** _yes ma’am!_

**< 3 loml: ** _Also, I don't hate you, I'm just upset_

**Guitarist:** _do you want to talk about it?_

**< 3 loml:** _no, not really._

**Guitarist:** _okay… I'll be in the studio whenever you need some company?_

**< 3 loml:** _glad you remembered something._

_~~~_

"Melody, I'm glad you're home safe, dear," Ray says once I get home.

"Sorry I disappeared on you guys…"

"It's okay Mel, just try not to let it happen again?"

"'course dad"

~~~

**_Alex to Melody;_ **

**Drummer boi:** _why's Luke pouting in the fetal position on the pull-out?_

**Melly:** _prolly cuz I kicked him out of my room?_

**Drummer boi:** _explains the pouting_

**Melly:** _Night ghost boi_

~~~

I had tossed and turned all night, I wasn't able to sleep at all, so by morning, I was exhausted. It was a Saturday, so we didn't have to go to school

"You look terrible, Mel," Carlos jokes, walking over to him I smack his head.

"Thanks 'Los"

"Luke, if you're tired, just take a nap!" I overheard Alex tell Luke.

"I tried all night… I couldn't sleep…"

~~~

**Jules:** _so, neither you nor Luke slept last night. Something's fishy._

**Melly:** _Jules, I kicked him out. He hasn't been in my room since yesterday’s b4 practice._

~~~

"Mel, you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Reggie asks me again

"Didn’t sleep very well," I mumble, falling face-first onto the couch.

"Neither did Luke,"

"Hmm."

"Can we nap together?" Luke asks sadly.

"No."

"Flynn's coming over so we can go shopping, I'm guessing you don't want to come?" Julie asks.

"I should, I need new clothes," I inform her, "I can drive us?"

"I don’t think you should be driving…"

"Okay"

xxxx

We had been shopping for about three hours already when Flynn told Julie that she had to leave soon, due to her parents.

"I got more than enough clothes now"

I hadn’t been feeling the best since we had left either.

I had gotten some lingerie for myself, cause it's nice to dress up every now and then, some crop tops, new jeans, leggings, even some socks. I had gotten a leather jacket as well, to match Reggie. 

xxxx

"They're back!"

"Luke looks like he could throw up," Alex informs us when we get inside the studio.

"He doesn't have a stomach, so that's impossible."

"Mel, be nice,"

"Where even is he?"

"Oh, um…" Alex stumbles

"Melody's room," Reggie states proudly, which Alex slaps him in the stomach for, "What- Oh! Right…"

"It's fine."

"Okay, I want a fashion show!" Julie claps her hands looking at me.

"Fine, but we have to do it in one of our room's, I need a bathroom for the surprise element."

"Mel, your room is the only one of our rooms with an attached bathroom…"

"Okay then,"

We go to my room finding Luke asleep in my bed, looking peaceful and dare I say it, cute… We ignore him with me going into the bathroom and Julie sitting on the open space on the bed.

I put on one of the lingerie pieces and jeans, which looked great in the mirror.

"Holy, you look great!"

"Thanks, girl," I mutter.

After trying everything on I put the first outfit back on, liking it the best, not realizing that Luke had woken up after Julie had left to go do some homework.

" _Wow…_ " Luke mutters under his breath.

" _God!_ Luke don't do that!" I shriek, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry…"

"Why are you in here?"

"I- I don’t even know how I got in here," he shrugs.

“Okay weirdo,” I chuckle at him, “Just remember, if you are in here, you are not to touch anything.”

“Right.”

“Now, leave, please,” I point to the door to show him where to go.

“Why?”

“Because I have a date. And if we come back here. I don’t want to see you in here.”

“Does Julie know?”

“About my date? Yeah, I told her while we were shopping. Hence the fashion show?”

“Oh...” he mutters

“Yeah, so please leave, and take all your clothes with you.”

“Oh-okay,” he starts gathering his clothes before leaving.

“Mel! Jack’s here!” Julie calls out.

“Coming!”

“Hey. wow, you look good,” Jack says

“Thanks, you look pretty decent too,” I chuckle

“It’s a girl!?” I hear Luke whisper to the other guys.

“Ready to go?” she asks

“Yeah, where we going anyway?”

“You’ll see” she winks

“Ugh, could she be more cliché,” Luke mutters


	4. Chapter Four

Luke’s pov.

**_~~~_ **

**_Julie To Luke;_ **

**Jules:** _Luke if you don’t shut up. I will tell Mel what you were doing earlier_

 **Guitarist:** _I’m sorry… it’s just why didn’t she tell us earlier about this ‘date’?_

 **Jules:** _careful Luke you’re starting to sound homophobic._

**Guitarist:** _sorry…_

**Jules:** _you like her, don't you?_

**Guitarist:** _I just met her, like 2 weeks ago_

**Jules:** _you do, don't you!_

**Guitarist:** _no…_

**Jules:** _Alrighty then_

~~~

_How could she not tell me that she was a lesbian? She let me start liking her…_

"Luke, pay attention, we're trying to practice!" Alex retorts.

"Oh, sorry…"

_She was wearing lingerie as a top! Is that normal clothing now?_

_It looked beautiful on her, her breasts looked perfect in it, her ass, however, was heavenly in her new jeans._

"Hey, Luke!" Julie exclaims, getting my attention, "I wrote a song a few days ago in class without realizing it, and it's a love song. You can have it if you want it, and we can sing it for Melody? So, she knows how you feel?"

"She obviously can't return the feelings."

"Why? Because she's currently on a date with a girl? She's dated guys and girls in the past. She bisexual." Julie explains loudly.

~~~

**_Melody to Luke;_ **

**< 3 loml:** _you better not be in my room._

**Guitarist:** _I'm in the studio, don't worry Leery._

**< 3 loml: ** _good._

**Guitarist:** _u bringing Jen back?_

**< 3 loml:** _it's Jack. and yes._

~~~

"Luke, where you going!?" my three band-mates yell at me, as I'm walking away.

"Nowhere!" I tell them, before poofing out.

I end up at my parents’ house, seeing them is always conflicting, because it's nice seeing them again but, it's upsetting since I can't tell them I'm here…

xxxx

Melody's pov

"What's wrong?" I ask the bandmates but looking at Julie.

"Luke went to his parent's house a few hours ago, and he was upset about something?"

"Oh, is he okay?"

"Yeah," Julie says

"Jack and I are going up to my room for a bit."

"Okay, be good," Reggie says pointing his finger at me. I throw a thumbs up his way.

xxxx

"I should go, it's getting late. Plus, you mentioned that you hadn't slept very well last night."

"Okay, well I had a great time with you! Text me when you get home safely?"

"Of course, I will Mel," she giggles, collecting her things to leave.

"Oh, she's leaving… damn, she seemed nice," Reggie sighs

"Re- okay," Alex starts to say but decides it's not worth it and sighs.

"Bye Melody," Jack kisses my cheek before leaving.

~~~

**< 3 loml:** _You can come back now._

_Jack just left,_

**Guitarist:** _k_

~~~

"What a drama queen!" I sigh

"No one tell Luke about the cheek kiss," Julie stares at Reggie, who puts his hands up.

xxxx

Luke poofs in about five minutes later.

"You're back!" Reggie hugs Luke like he hasn't seen him in years.

"Get off me," Luke pushes the boy off of him.

"It's late, I'm going to head to bed," I tell them.

"Same. Night," Julie says walking to her room.

"Night boys," I wave before going to my own room.

xxxx

Before I knew it, it was 2:30 am, and I still couldn't sleep.

* _knock knock*_

Luke pops his head through the door to ask, "can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever," I say, rolling over to face away from the door.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Same"

I feel him climb into bed behind me, and the exhaustion finally washed over me causing me to drift off.

"Night Mel," I barely hear Luke whisper

xxxx

We woke up to Victoria screaming about 'How the house is haunted'. Luke and I must have both rolled over to face each other in the night because we were tangled up together

“Sorry,”

“Don’t be, but I think it would be best for you to give me a shirt to sleep with, and you can take a pillow or something of mine because it seems we sleep better like that.”

“Or, here’s a crazy thought. We just continue to share the bed?”

“Nope. Sorry, Impossible.”

“Why?” He asks sadly.

“Because it’s inappropriate.”

“How!?”

“Before, I was single…”

“Wait? You?”

“I need you to leave so I can get dressed.”

He poofs out looking like a kicked puppy

**_~~~_ **

**_Group chat-_ ** _Julie, Alex, Reggie & Melody_

**Jules:** _you NEVER told me you guys made it official!_

**Drummer boi:** _dick move._

**Bassist:** _Robby would be so happy if he were here, Jack seems lovely!_

**Jules:** _Alex, wth!?_

**Drummer boi:** _he really likes her. And she lead him on._

**Melly:** _sorry Jules but we haven’t yet, and she is Reg._

_And for the record Alex. I never lead him on. I liked him too. Then I realized that he’s dead, and a ghost. And jack and I have been pinning after one another for years. So, a few weeks of a crush on a ghost, or a few years of pinning? I chose what I knew was a better, and safer option. Bc if you guys cross-over while Luke and I are together. I’m left here heartbroken and losing two other best friends. Plus, you guys were closer to my dad than Rose. Luke told me that you and my dad dated back then._

**Drummer boi:** _he told you that?_

**Melly:** _yeah, which I thought was pretty cool. Bc if dad liked you enough to date you, then you were good enough to be family. After you died, I guess he was heartbroken and met Helen, my mother, they were dating for a few years before getting married and having me, but she was terrible to him after the marriage and it only got worse after I was born, she left, and he proudly raised me until the day he died. He told me a story a few days before he died, about this band he knew, and how he missed them dearly every day. And at the end of the story, he said he hoped he would get to see them again. He missed his drummer boy so much. And it never clicked until Luke told me._

**Drummer boi:** _Mel… I had no idea, I thought he hated me. I left him; we were dating when I died…_

**Bassist:** _Robby was planning on coming to the show to surprise you, Alex, you guys had fought the night before and he wanted to show you how much you meant to him…_

**Drummer boi:** _I was planning on telling him I loved him the next time I saw him…_

_Guess I waited too long to tell him, bc I never got to._

**Melly:** _he knew Alex, believe me. He knew. He talked about you, telling me stories about his teenage years. We were so close back then._

**Drummer boi:** _I miss him…_

**Bassist:** _Same…_

**Jules:** _Wow… Mel, you’re bisexual just like your dad, isn’t that weird?_

**Drummer boi:** _Robby wasn’t into girls though? I asked him once and he said he wasn’t._

**Melly:** _would explain a lot of the fights my parents had, and why dad never remarried._

_~~~_

I go to the studio knowing everyone is in there, except not everyone is. Luke isn’t here anymore…

~~~

**_Melody to Luke;_ **

****

**< 3 loml:** _Luke, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jack, we’ve been into each other for years but never knew the other felt the same. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me for this. Dad and Alex never the chance to do a lot of things, and I think they were meant to. Dad was never the same apparently after you guys died._

_**seen**_

~~~

“He saw it…”

“Well, that’s good right?”

“What’s good?” Luke’s voice rings out.

“Luke!” I go to hug him, but he moves back a step so I can’t.

“Don’t. Here’s a shirt. I took a pillow.” He says harshly.

“Oh… okay, yeah,” I hesitantly take the shirt.

“So, we practicing or just standing around?” Luke inquires.

“Practicing,” Julie informs him, walking over to the piano.

Luke usually looks at me during practice, but today he acted as if I didn’t exist.

~~~

**_Julie to Melody_ **

**Jules:** _I think you were right about Reggie._

**Melly:** _gotta be more specific._

**Jules:** _he keeps looking at me, but differently than before._

**Melly:** _oh, I was right about him liking you?_

**Jules:** _yeah_

**Melly:** _duh!_

_Do you want me to confirm it?_

_Like I can ask him if he does, saying how I noticed some things?_

**Jules:** _sure, if you want to, go ahead Mel. Lol_

_~~~_

**_Melody to Reggie;_ **

**Melly:** _I’ve noticed you’ve been staring at Jules a lot lately._

_Do you like her?_

**Bassist:** _you noticed?!_

_Please tell me she hasn’t!_

**Melly:** _relax Reg, she hasn’t._

 **Bassist:** _god, cuz I know she likes that Nick guy and it would be weird if I asked her out, I mean. I’m a ghost!_

**Melly:** _shoot your shot man!_

**Bassist:** _what?_

**Melly:** _talk to her man, the worse she can say is no?_

**Bassist:** _I’m a ghost!_

**Melly:** _so?_

**Bassist:** _okay fine._

_But if she says anything worse than no, I’m coming for you little leery._

**Melly:** _I’m not scared of you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show some love, and maybe I'll remember to update more lol :)


	5. Chapter Five

“So, Julie… I, umm, was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to watch a movie together?” Reggie asks Julie hesitantly.

“Sure, tonight work?”

“Yeah, yeah it's perfect,” Reggie exclaims happily, “Mel, would you like to join?”

“You can invite Jack!” Julie adds

“Guys, how am I supposed to explain that to her? ‘Julies on a date with a ghost, who she happens to be in a band with.’ Yeah, I think it would be easier if she didn’t come?”

“Right, that makes sense…” Reggie says.

“Besides, a first date should be about getting to know each other more,”

“Mel, we live together, are in a band together, and we share a bed most nights. We know each other pretty well,” Julie jokes.

“True,” I chuckle.

“You should invite Luke,” Alex nudges Reggie, “I’ll bring Willie?”

“A double date, with two people third-wheeling? No thanks guys, I’d rather not be a fifth or sixth wheel,” I advise them.

“Act-” Julie gets interrupted by my phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“ _Melody?_ ” Jack asks in a sad voice.

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“ _I should have told you… but I didn’t know how…_ ”

“Jack? What is it?”

“ _We’re moving tonight… I didn’t want to ruin the date… we’ve been planning this for months, and when you asked me out yesterday, I didn’t have the courage to tell you. I had wanted to go out with you since like seventh grade…_ ” Jack sobs

“Jack, it’s okay, I get it. I had so much fun yesterday with you. We can keep in touch, right?”

“ _Of course! Thank you so much for understanding Mel, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. I was just scared…_ ”

“ _I have to go… I’m sorry Mel… I hope things with that guy work out for you now?_ ”

“Thanks, Jack, me too. And let me know when you arrive to your new house?”

“ _Of course!_ ”

“Bye,” with that Jack hung up.

“Well, now there’s no reason for us not to triple date tonight?” Reggie exclaims

“Mel, I’m so sorry,” Julie says

“No, it’s okay, it’s for the best. I wouldn’t be able to keep the boys a secret from her that long, and she would prolly send me away to a nuthouse,” I joke, “so, Luke? Would you like to be my date tonight?”

“Do I have a choice? Since we’re probably using the garage. And I sleep in here now.”

“Ignore him,” Julie hugs me.

xxxx

“So, what movie did you pick for tonight,” I ask Julie.

“Actually, Reggie picked it out, so I have no clue what it is” Julie replied.

“ _Hairspray_!?” I shout, ecstatic.

“I didn’t pick that!” Reggie yells

“Luke did,” Alex snorts.

“That’s my favourite movie,” I tell them.

“She can recite the whole movie, songs and all. So, you just damned us to listen to that tonight, thanks Luke,” Julie says sarcastically.

“Sorry… I can’t help it…”

“It’s kinda cute actually,” Alex adds, “I noticed it last week when you played it, you were trying so hard not to recite it, but failed before the first song even started.”

“Alex, the movie _starts_ with the first song,” Julie informs him.

“Oh, wow, you tried I guess?”

“So hard…” I sigh, “But I’ll try harder tonight. I promise!”

“Don’t, at least for me, I enjoy _Hairspray_ quite a bit,” Willie informs the gang causing me to smile.

“I think you and I are going to be fast friends,” I say pointing to him.

“I may need to be held down when it starts, so I remember to try to not sing along…”

“Luke’s job!” Julie, Alex, and Reggie all scream in unison pointing at the boy.

“Fine,” Luke puffs out a breath, “but. Don’t you dare bite me if I put my hand over your mouth. I’m just tryna help.” He wags his finger at me.

“Yes _daddy_ ,” I say mockingly, but get a different response than I was waiting for.

“What did you just call me?” He growls. _Why must he do this to me!?_

“Did you? Did you just?” Alex starts, looking at Luke, then at us saying, “Did he just _growl_?”

“Wow,” Reggie and Julie say in unison.

“I said, Yes… daddy?” I say hesitantly.

“Can we start the movie now?” Willie asks.

“Yeah, good idea.”

We all go sit in different stops on the pull-out, Alex and Willie cuddled up on a bean bag, Julie and Reggie are on one side of the pull-out, while Luke pulls me down, so I sit in his lap on the other side.

“Wait! You’re touching! And you’re both awake!” Julie shrieks.

“Relax Jules, if you hadn’t noticed, you and Reg are also touching?” I point out.

“Oh! We are! Wow,” Reggie says.

“Guys? The movie?” Willie reminds us again.

“Thanks, man!” I say

Luke seemed to want me in his lap, so I wiggled a bit to get comfy, purposely teasing him in the process. Causing him to grip my hips harshly to halt my movements.

“ _Stop moving. The movie hasn’t even begun. And if you start this now. You won’t get to watch the whole movie._ ” Luke growls into my ear making sure only I can hear him.

“Oh yeah?” I egg him on.

“Mel, Luke, stop whispering whatever your whispering, the movie’s starting!” Alex states.

“Sorry,” I manage to get out before Luke throws a hand over my mouth and his other arm going around my waist to limit my movements.

“Let her go, Luke,” Julie says softly.

“She asked for this,” he grumbles, causing his chest to vibrate against my back.

Taking my phone out to text was easier than nodding my head.

**Melly:** _I did_ -to Julie

 **< 3 loml:** _if you wanna vibrate something, my back is not the first place to start ;)_ – to Luke

“If you say so, Mel,” Julie chuckled putting her phone away.

“ _Did you just text me?_ ” Luke whispers into my ear

“Mmhmm" I try nodding my head.

“Okay, just making sure.”

I manage to get out of Luke’s hold, my moving my hips back a bit, grinding against him deliciously. Just in time to start singing, with Willie.

_Oh, oh, oh, woke up today_

_Feeling the way, I always do_

_Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can't eat_

_Then I hear that beat_

_The rhythm of town_

_Starts calling me down_

_It's like a message from high above_

_Oh, oh, oh, pulling me out_

_To the smiles and the streets that I love_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_And some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me_

_Oh, oh, oh, look at my hair_

_What 'do can compare with mine today?_

_Oh, oh, oh, I've got my hairspray and radio_

_I'm ready to go_

_The rats on the street_

_All dance round my feet_

_They seem to say, "Tracy, it's up to you"_

_So, oh, oh, don't hold me back_

_'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_There's the flasher who lives next door_

_There's the bum on his bar room stool_

_They wish me luck on my way to school_

_Good morning Baltimore_

_And some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me_

_I know every step, I know every song_

_I know there's a place where I belong_

_I see all those party lights shining ahead_

_So, someone invite me before I drop dead!_

_(Before she drops dead!)_

_So, oh, oh, give me a chance_

_'Cause when I start to dance, I'm a movie star_

_Oh, oh, oh, something inside of me makes me move_

_When I hear the groove_

_My ma tells me no_

_But my feet tell me go!_

_It's like a drummer inside my heart_

_So, oh, oh, don't make me wait_

_One more moment for my life to start..._

_Good morning, good morning_

_Waiting for my life to start_

_I love you Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_And I promise Baltimore_

_That some day when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me..._

_Yes, more, or less we all agree_

_Baltimore and me..._

_Someday the world is gonna see_

_Baltimore and me!_

“Told you!” Julie complains.

“It’s cute, besides Luke’s still holding her down, so it's not like she’s dancing as well yet,” Reggie chuckles.

“She’s squirming a lot though, Reg,” Luke says, sounding like he’s groaning.

“Gross,” Julie fakes disgust.

“Guys, be quiet!” Alex shushes us.

“Sorry…” Luke mutters.

Throughout the movie, Willie and I had started dancing along to the songs, I tried my best to tease Luke at the same time, but he seemed to remember that he was upset with me.

~~~

**_Alex to Luke;_ **

**Drummer boi:** _I didn’t know you had a daddy kink, man._

**Guitarist:** _what!? No._

**Drummer boi:** _Whatever you say, man._

_But the way you reacted to Mel calling you that says otherwise._

**Guitarist:** _…_

**Drummer boi:** _Exactly._

~~~

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _why did you call him daddy?_

**Melly:** _it was a joke?_

**Jules:** _you sure? Didn’t seem like that by the end_

**Melly:** _it started out as a joke?_

**Jules:** _and ended up teasing the boy you like?_

_~_ xxx _~_

_Google search- why can I touch my ghost friend?_

_-Some soul mates can touch after death; if one is still alive and the other is a ghost. But only while asleep, until one party admits to liking the other, to themselves or to someone else._

**~** xxx **~**

**Melly:** _I think you and Reg might be soul mates, and Luke and I are?_

**Jules:** _what!?_

_~~~_

_Send link to Julie_

_~~~_

**Jules:** _that’s crazy._

**Melly:** _never said it wasn’t, man!_

**_~~~_ **

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**Guitarist:** _keep the shirt_

**< 3 loml:** _what?_

**Guitarist:** _the shirt? To sleep with?_

**< 3 loml:** _Oh! Right…_

**Guitarist:** _you told me to stay out of ur room. I’m doing just that. So, don’t act all hurt._

**< 3 loml:** _I wasn’t?_

**Guitarist:** _mkay_

**< 3 loml:** _what happened to the boy who was gonna punish me for moving in his lap too much?_

**Guitarist:** _I have no clue what you are talking about._

**< 3 loml:** _it’s like your two different people with me._

~~~

“Everything okay? You seem sad all of a sudden,” Reggie asks quietly

“Yeah, I’m fine?”

“Okay, you know if you need to talk, I’m here,” he reminds me.

“Thanks, Reg,”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me if this is dumb, but if you enjoy this fic, please, let me know!?

*Two weeks later*

Luke has been acting weird all day, last week they missed the school dance and hurt Julie a lot, they made it up to her by getting to play at some open mic night, with music executives. And this week they looked in pain whenever Julie and I walked into a room. We also saw Willie way less than before Alex was heartbroken because of it.

“I hate them.”

“What’s wrong!?” I ask worried

“They have unfinished business. They have to cross over or join a ghost band for eternity. Or they get destroyed by those jolts. Also, why didn’t you tell me about those?!” Julie rants on starting to yell.

“What jolts!?” I ask just as loud

“Oh… you didn’t know about them either?” She asks at her normal volume.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, so yeah.”

“Oh… well apparently they went to get revenge on Trevor, who is also known as Bobby. He was their rhythm guitarist, and he stole all of Luke’s songs.”

“You mean to tell me, that your bandmate, is the reason we got into rock? And not Carrie’s dad?”

“Yes.”

“Wow,” I sigh

“Luke hasn’t talked to you, has he?”

“Jules, the last time we talked was when we had that triple date?”

“Oh, really!”

“Yeah… he hasn’t even texted me,” I look down at my hands in my lap, “I haven’t been sleeping the best for the last week, his shirt isn’t his anymore, it’s mine basically so the whole ‘you can sleep better with something of your ‘so-called soulmates’ if you can’t physically sleep in the same room as them after you meet’ thing isn’t working anymore.”

“Oh, can I help?” She asks pulling her phone out.

“No, it’s best to not take sides in this thing,” I tell her.

“You should at least give the shirt back without him knowing?” she says before texting someone, probably Reggie.

**_~~~_ **

**_Julie to Luke;_ **

**Jules:** _you should give her the pillow back,_

**Guitarist:** _and why would I do that?_

**Jules:** _bc she hasn’t been sleeping well either?_

**Guitarist:** _and I care why?_

**Jules:** _you don’t? and bc you haven’t been either?_

**Guitarist:** _I’m dead so idrc if I sleep well or not?_

**Jules:** _well, the rest of your friends do. Besides, Alex is heartbroken with what Willie did, and he needs you._

**Guitarist:** _I’ll do it for Alex, not Melody._

**Jules:** _thank you, Luke_

_~~~_

“…Okay?” I tell her hesitantly

“Good.”

I grab the shirt to put it back in Luke’s bag before the guys get back, noticing a song title ‘Perfect Harmony’, knowing I should talk to Julie about it.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks from behind me.

“ _Geez! Alex!_ ” I exclaim, scared.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, Luke is behind me, so you should hurry up and leave so he doesn’t see you?”

“Yeah, thank you, Alex,” I tell him before leaving to find Julie in her room.

~xxx~

**_Reggie to Julie;_ **

**Bassist:** _Can I come up to the room? Luke made us watch this video of two people doing ‘it’ and idk why, but it was kinda hot?_

**Jules:** _Luke made you watch porn?! And you watched it together? Like the three of you?_

**Bassist:** _that’s what that was? And yes, to both._

**Jules:** _okay. So, you want to get out of the room with 2 other guys and into a room with a girl? Or you want to spend time alone with your girlfriend for the first time in a week?_

**Bassist:** _I want to spend time alone with my girlfriend_

_~~~_

“Night Mel, sleep well!” Julie says pushing me out of her room after binge-watching some episodes of Friends, on Netflix.

“Wha? It’s nine-thirty! Hardly bedtime,” I huff out.

“Sorry, Reggie and I haven’t been alone in over a week, and he’s finally planning on spending time with me alone.”

“Gross! I didn’t need to know that,” I tell her shutting the door behind me.

**_~~~_ **

**_Melody to Alex;_ **

**Melly:** _Can I hang out with you?_

_Julie just kicked me out of her room_

**Drummer boi:** _Sure, Luke’s here though._

_But he’s watching weird videos on his phone._

**Melly:** _thanks man, and that’s fine._

_What kind of videos?_

**Drummer boi:** _Reggie said that Julie called it ‘porn’ but I’m not sure_

**Melly:** _is the person (or people) fucking?_

**Drummer boi:** _two people, and yes…_

_He made us watch it_

_Reggie seemed to like it but not my thing_

**Melly:** _gross._

_And wtf! And again Gross! He just went into Julies room!_

_And is that bc it was het porn?_

**Drummer boi:** _gross, didn’t need to know that!_

_Het porn?_

**Melly:** _straight people porn, girl x guy?_

**Drummer boi:** _oh! Yeah._

~~~

“Hey, do you want me to show you some stuff you might… prefer?” I ask Alex walking into the studio.

“Sure, I guess,” he chuckles

“Okay, hand over the phone pretty boy,” I put my hand out for the phone, and when he gives it to me, I sit down beside him to show him what I’m doing.

“See, this might be more your style,” I chuckle, handing his phone back to him.

“Oh?” he asks

“You don’t have to watch that stuff if you don’t want to. I was only showing you what some prefer watching over het stuff.”

“Can we stop talking about porn?” he asks right before the girl in the video on Luke’s phone lets out a loud fake moan.

“Yeah, also,” I start, putting a finger up to Alex telling him to give me a second, turning to Luke,

“That was fake, by the way, Luke,” I tell the boy watching his phone intensely.

“Fuck off,” Luke gruffs out at me, without looking up.

**_~~~_ **

**_Melody to Alex;_ **

**Melly:** _I should go put on some of my lingerie under my clothes and come back down here and start stripping in front of him. He prolly wouldn’t even notice._

**Drummer boi:** _he would, but you should definitely do that! It would be fun to watch_

**Melly:** _Okay, want to help me choose which one?_

**Drummer boi:** _Sure?_

_~~~_

We get up to my room, and as we’re picking out which one, I should wear Alex yells out, ‘ _This one!_ ’ pointing to a pastel pink lace corset with underwire coming out the top, to support the boobs, with orange decals.

“Should I wear the matching panties? Or a different pair?”

“The matching ones?” he states as if its obvious.

“Well, they’re crotchless… so they aren’t very comfortable, I’d rather wear none than that pair…”

“Okay, then wear none?”

“Alright?” I tell him before going into my bathroom to change, making sure to grab pasties to cover my nipples, better safe then sorry, especially if I run into Ray, or Carlos.

After making sure that my outfit was perfect, I left the bathroom to tell Alex, that I was ready for my show, chuckling.

“Let’s go,” he says walking through the door.

Arriving at the studio again, to see that Julie and Reggie had decided to join us.

“I told them what we were planning, is that okay?” Alex whispers in my ear.

“Yeah, it's fine I guess?”

“Can you put some music on?” I ask Julie.

“Yeah sure, what song?”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as we can dance to it!”

“Okay,” she says, playing _Now or Never_ by _Sunset Curve_ , which Luke didn’t even seem to notice.

“Ready?” She whispers, giving her a thumbs up. I walk closer to Luke so he can see me in his peripheral vision, and I start moving my hips a bit.

**_~~~_ **

**_Reggie to Luke;_ **

**Bassist:** _Remember a few minutes ago Alex texted us? well, it’s happening._

**Guitarist:** _I really don’t care_

**Bassist:** _she’s apparently not wearing panties._

**Guitarist:** _she rarely does with pants._

**Bassist:** _she’s not wearing a bra either. And three people are about to see her without her shirt on._

**Guitarist:** _so?_

**Bassist:** _you like her. And you typically get possessive of the ones you like._

**Guitarist:** _whatever._

_~~~_

“So?” Julie asks Reggie, who just shows her his phone. _Weird?_

I start taking my shirt off feeling warmer than I was a few seconds ago.

“Oh, that’s such a cute colour!” Julie gushes.

“It’s not supposed to be cute…” I tell her going to grab the button of my jeans, but before I can Luke’s phone shuts off.

“Leave.” Luke growls out.

“Who? Us or Mel?” Reggie asks, earning a glare from Luke, “Us, okay, let’s go, Jules,” He says grabbing Julie’s arm, Alex following behind.

“That was rude. We were having fun,” I sass, crossing my arms forgetting that I’m not wearing a shirt. Only the corset and pasties covering me.

“Oh, were you? Getting naked in front of your friends is what you like doing for fun?” He asks, not looking anywhere but my face.

“Not like I’m getting paid for it or anything,” I say chuckling, causing him to growl again.

“Can you stop growling? What are you a dog?” I ask him

“Why are you being so annoying.” He says it as a statement and not a question.

“I asked you a question… and they don’t judge me when I decide that I want to take some clothes off.”

“Well stripping and taking some clothes off are very different things, Melody.”

I only stand there confused.

“Taking clothes off doesn’t usually involve music, and dancing. Stripping does.”

“Why are you being such a jerk?” I ask on the verge of tears.

“Because ever since Jack moved, you’ve been acting like a slut!”

“You haven’t even been around to notice! So, what would you know!!” I yell at him, throwing my hands up, causing him to look down at my chest.

“Mel, put your arms down please.” He says grabbing my arms forcing them down, “It's distracting enough with what you're wearing…”

“You mean because I have skin showing.” I say harshly.

“Mel…”

“Don’t. Just hand me my shirt so I can leave.” He hands me my shirt hesitantly. I leave after putting it on.

xxxx

When I get to my room, I call Helen asking if I can spend some time with her.

“ _No. My kids don’t need a bad influence in their life like you._ ”

“I _am_ your kid! I’m your flesh and blood!”

“ _You were never mine. You were more your father’s child than you were mine._ ”

“That’s because he gave a shit about me from the start! You never did.”

“ _I loved you so much! I tried to be a good mother! But whenever you were sad or hurt you wanted your dad…_ ”

“So, you’re telling me that he lied to me? When he can’t even defend himself!”

“ _Don’t yell at me. I threw my life away to try and raise you. And all I got in return was spite._ ” She hung up on me after that.

In all the family pictures, whenever she was holding me, she looked pissed when she looked at me. I was always smiling. _I miss my baby…_


	7. Chapter Seven

*Time Jump to the Night of the Orpheum*

"Mel, please. I need you there. Please! The boys are supposed to cross-over tonight. Please!” Julie begs me.

“Fine… I’ll go but for you, Alex and Reggie.” I haven’t so much as looked at Luke since that night.

“Thank you! You can be backstage with me until the showing then you can join _Tia_ , Dad and Carlos if you want?”

“Sure,” I chuckle.

*At the Orpheum*

“They didn’t cross-over… they’re gone…” Julie says sadly.

“At least they went happy?” I try and make her feel better, but she runs out after the guy comes to tell her its time.

“Where’s she going?”

“Where do any of us really go?” Flynn says.

xxx

“Signs.” Julie tells Flynn, before walking on stage.

“Where are you going?”

“She’s going on stage,” I state.

“Never mind, Julie just walked on stage,” the stage man says into his comm.

_“Welcome to Live at the Orpheum. Now give it up for Julie and the Phantoms.”_

Cheering, whistling, giggling, applause, cheering continue, audience whistles _._

_“Hi. I'm Julie. Um... Tonight, I'd like to dedicate this song to my mom, who's been there with me every time I've played. And thank her for... not giving up on me. I'd also like to dedicate tonight's performance to... three special friends... who have changed my life completely, who have brought music back to me. It was their dream to play here, and... this is for them. This song is for anyone who's lost their way. Step into your greatness. Don't give up. Stand tall. Thank you.”_

“ _Don't blink  
No, I don't want to miss it  
One thing, and it's back to the beginning  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep going on never look back_

_And it's one, two, three, four times  
That I'll try for one more night  
Light a fire in my eyes  
I'm going out of my mind_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Right now,  
I'm loving every minute  
Hands down  
Can't let myself forget it, no  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep holding on never look back_

_And it's one, two, three, four times  
That I'll try for one more night  
Light a fire in my eyes  
I'm going out of my mind_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Like I'm glowing in the dark  
I keep on going when it's all falling apart  
Yeah, I know it with all my heart  
Ooh, ooh  
Never look back_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall  
Stand tall  
Stand tall_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_

_I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling_

_Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall_”

The guys appear on stage with Julie separately, first Alex, then Reggie and Luke flickers until he starts singing and he stays, I was crying when he started flickering and I hadn’t it until the end of the song when they disappeared and I realized I wouldn’t get to tell Luke that I loved him…

**< 3 loml:** _I know you won’t see this… but thank you for saving Julie, and me… we love you guys…_ _❤_

xxxx

“Just a minute. Mel, you coming?”

“Yeah, ‘course…”

“I know I already said this but, thank you,” Julie says, looking into the dark studio.

“You’re welcome,” Reggie groans out, causing the other two boys to groan out.

“Why... Why are you here? I... I thought…”

“Luke!” I heard myself shout.

*jolt buzzes*

guys groan, cough

“No... no! I thought you crossed over. Why didn't you cross over?”

“I guess playing the Orpheum wasn't our unfinished business.”

“Point Caleb.”

“We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to. We just… We had nowhere else to go.” [sobs]

“We thought you'd go straight to bed.”

“Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me.”

*jolt buzzes*

The boys groan.

“You have to save yourselves right now. Go join Caleb's club. Please. It's better than not existing at all. Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something! Please. Do it for me.”

“Please.”

“We're not going back there.” Luke breaths heavily.

Julie sniffles. Both Luke and I sniffle, sob.

sniffles “I love you guys.” Julie exhales slowly.

* _mystical twinkling*_

Julie hugs him and is met with a body instead of air, “How can I feel you?”

“I... I... I don't know.” gasps, “I…” Luke chuckles, then turns to the guys, “I feel stronger.”

“Alex, Reggie, come. Melody, you too,” Julie says.

_*mystical twinkling*_

all sniffle

gasps

“Whoa… I... I... I don't feel as weak anymore.” Reggie stutters as Luke chuckles.

“Yeah, me neither. Not that, you know, I was ever that weak.” All of us chuckle at Alex.

“What… What do you think that means?” Julie chuckles.

“I think the band's back.” Luke says.

We all hug, every one of us can touch each other.

Reggie chuckles

“You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?” Alex asks.

We all chuckle.

“Yeah.”

“Hugs are good.” Alex smiles.

We all chuckle

“I like this,” Reggie chuckles after we hug again. All of us chuckle

“Me too,” Julie and I say in unison.

“We played the Orpheum! Whoo!” Julie chuckles

“Yeah, we did!” Alex agrees.

xxxx

*A few days later*

“Julie, why are there three boys in the garage?”

“That’s the band, you said you wanted to meet them?” I say.

“Oh, well do they need a place to stay?” Ray asks

“Actually, yes?”

“Well, since you guys practice in the garage all the time, they can stay there,” He says nicely.

“Thanks, dad!” I say hugging him

~~~

**_Melody to the boi's;_ **

**Melly:** _YOU GUYS CAN LIVE IN THE GARAGE!!_

**Drummer boi:** _relax Mel, but yay!_

**Bassist:** _so, I can’t sleep with Julie anymore?_

**Melly:** _u probably can_

**Guitarist:** _what about me? Do I even get to sleep?_

**Melly:** _thought you still hated me…_

**Guitarist:** _never…_

_Mel, you know that…_

**_Bassist:_ ** _well obvi she doesn’t_

**Melly:** _you haven’t spoken to me, or even been in the same room as me since the night of the Orpheum…_

_~~I love you…~~ _

**Guitarist:** _~~be I love you so much…~~ _

_bc, I needed time?_

_~~~_

“Can I join you in your bed tonight Melody? Please, I miss holding you at night…” Luke asks.

“Sure,” I tell him, “I guess I’ve missed it too.”

“You don’t sound too happy…” He pouts.

“Well because we haven’t talked or anything in a few weeks.”

“I know…”

“Good. Now I have school, and we have to get you boys enrolled, so Ray is going to be your guardian I guess?” I tell the three boys, two of whom just walked into the room.

“Julie is on her way down, she just needed to talk to her dad about being our guardian while we go to school,” Alex says.

“Okay.”

xxxx

*At school*

“Why can I see the boys?” Flynn asks quietly as the three boys and Ray all walk into the office.

“Because Julie’s a witch, Reggie was right,” I chuckle

“You’re a witch!?” Flynn just about yells.

“I was joking… and be quiet, people can hear you,” I tell her.

“Oh… well it’s believable…” she shrugs. “Can we talk about how we’re going to be going to school with ghosts? And that you have a boyfriend!?” Flynn says enthusiastically.

“It’s weird, but I bet Melody is excited to be able to see Luke every day now,” Julie says laughing.

“I am not. Luke and I aren’t even friends. We share a bed because we can’t sleep without each other's presence for some dumb reason,” I tell the girls annoyed.

“It’s because you guys are soul mates, Mel.” Julie says causing Flynn to freak out more.

“What!?”

“Chill out, dude.” Julie and I say in unison.

“Sorry… Oh, here comes the guys,” she says pointing behind us.

“Hey, all set?”

“Yeah, they were somehow allowed into the music program,” Ray says slightly confused.

“They performed with Julie when she got back in the program, they were the hologram guys?” I tell him.

“Get to class kids,” Principal Lessa says coming out of her office.

xxxx

“So, how was your first day at school today boys?” Ray says at dinner.

“It was good, I forgot how much I missed school,” Luke states.

“Thank you for letting us stay here, sir.” Alex says softly.

“It's not a problem, knowing that the studio is always being used is nice, besides, you guys brought music back to my girls.”

“I have tons of homework; may I be excused please?” I ask Ray.

“Sure.”

“Thanks,” I tell him, getting up putting my plate away.

xxxx

I get upstairs forgetting that I left my bag downstairs, looking for it.

“I think you forgot something?” A voice says behind me, turning to see who it came, I find Luke standing with his own bag, and mine.

“Thanks,” I say walking over to get it from him, before getting settled on the bed.

“Can I use your desk? Since you’re on the bed?”

“Sure? But don’t talk to me, I have to study,” I tell him a bit harshly.

“Oh… Okay…” He says sitting at the desk.

I put my headphones in and blast my music in case he says something.

**_~~~_ **

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**L:** _Mel? I need help…_

**< 3 loml:** _What do you want?_

**L:** _I need help, I don’t get this…_

**< 3 loml:** _Ask Julie. I’m busy._

**L:** _You’re working on the same thing as me right now. We’re in the same class, Julie’s not._

~~~

“You are so annoying… What question?” I ask, telling him to come to the bed.

“All of them,” he says, tossing his books onto the bed, sitting down.

“Fine, I’ll help, but only because Julie will have my ass if I send her to you for this.”

“Thank you, Melody…”

“Welcome.”

xxx

“and that’s how _x_ equals _y_ ,” I teach him, watching his face to see him concentrated.

“Wow, why does it make sense when you say it, but when the teacher does, it’s so confusing?”

“Don’t know,” I shrug.

“Can we take a break? We’ve been at this for like two hours now,” I hadn’t even realized the time, it was almost eight-thirty.

“Yeah, wanna watch a movie?”

“Don’t you have to study?”

“The test is next Friday, I have like two weeks, It’s only Monday.”

“Okay, what movie do you want to watch? Oh! And snacks, we need snacks!” the guys were finally able to eat after the magical hug.

“You pick the movie, I’ll make snacks? Or do you want to pick the snacks?”

“Snacks, please?” he says softly.

“Okay, just don’t bring up everything from the kitchen,” I chuckle.

“Okay…”

He left to go find some snacks while I went onto Netflix on my laptop. Choosing the movie _Dirty Dancing_ because it's cute.

“I’m back!” He comes into the room, with a bowl of popcorn, two different bags of chips, and some drinks.

“That’s more than enough food, Luke,” I start laughing.

“Wanted to make sure,” He says.

“Okay, Just, get over here,” I move to get under the covers for maximum comfort.

“Under the covers as well?” He asks softly.

“Sure, if you want to.”

“Okay,” He climbs into bed under the covers, getting comfortable before I start the movie.

xxxx

“Mel, Luke, wake up guys, we have to go to school,” Julie says softly, shaking us lightly.

“Hmm,” I mumble into Luke’s chest. Sitting up just as fast, “Wait, when did we fall asleep?”

“Must have been after the popcorn, and mid-way through the first bag of chips,” Julie giggles.

“Wow…”

“Luke, time to wake up,” I whisper into his ear in a seductive tone.

“Yeah, it is,” He says before realizing what he said and the time.

“Oh crap! I was planning on showering, when do we leave?” I ask the girl in front of me.

“Whenever you get ready, you said you would drive us today?” She reminds me.

xxxx

“I’m ready!” I run down the stairs, half-dressed and hair still in a towel.

“I have your bag, and all your books,” Luke says, showing my bag to me.

“Thanks, Luke,”

“Mel, you have no shirt on, and your towel is still on your head,” Julie points out

“Oh, I knew I forgot something…”

“Here, wear this, I can grab one from the studio.” Luke says, taking his own shirt off, handing it to me.

“Okay, thank you?”

“No problem,” he says, leaving to grab a new shirt.

“Now that Mel is _finally_ ready, we can go.” Alex says walking out to the car, the rest of us behind him.

“Shotgun!” Reggie yells out behind us.

“Looks like someone beat you there,” Alex points to the front seat of the car, to where Luke was sitting.

“Sorry, Reg,” I say rubbing his back while he pouts.

“It’s okay”

“I hate school,” Luke grumbles, sitting beside me.

“Same,”

“I got detention after school because we were late, the other three got away with it because they apparently got Ray to call for them…”

“Wow… I got detention as well, clearly, they didn’t think this through, since I drove them.”

“Clearly,” He laughs, earning a look from Mr. Clam, our teacher.

“Oops?”

“It happens, don’t worry.”

“Thank you for helping me last night,” Luke says quietly as the teacher starts his lecture.

“No problem, can’t have you failing on my watch.”

We listened to the teacher for the rest of the class, not talking. But we were both comfortable with each other again. After class, we met up with the other four, Alex, Flynn, Julie, and Reggie.

“So, you idiots. You all have to find a new way home, not you Flynn. You didn’t arrive with us. You three got Luke and I detention after school today.”

“Oops, wow, I didn’t realize that dad didn’t say your names this morning,” Julie says seriously.

“Bull,”

“Rude.”

“Oh hush,” I sit down on Luke’s lap without realizing it.

“Oh?” Luke says out of surprise, but still wrapping his hands around my waist.

“Since when have you guys been all comfy cozy with each other again?” Flynn asks.

“Unsure, just kind of happened last night?”

“They fell asleep on each other last night, it was cute.” Julie chuckles.

“She took a picture, show her,” Reggie nudges Julie.

“Show me!” Flynn shrieks.

“Okay, relax,” Julie shows her, then Luke and me.

“Mel, it looked like you were literally _on top_ of Luke.” Flynn says.

“She was, but it was okay,” he replies.

“Even the drool?” Julie jokes

“I don’t mean to drool!” I say bouncing a bit, “It happens…”

“Stop bouncing please,” Luke tightens his grip around me.

“Oh, sorry… Just have a lot of energy,” I say bouncing, still on Luke’s lap.

“Mel,” Luke warns.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t you have practice during lunch hour?” Julie asks.

“Practice?” the boys all say in unison.

“Cheer,” Flynn answers for me.

“Thanks, guys. I wasn’t planning on saying anything, since I’m pretty sure I’m about to be kicked off the team.”

“Why?”

Luke asks sadly.

“Because I sort of like it, and Carrie hates me, so she managed to convince the captain that I was pregnant or something.”

“How would you be pregnant?”

“I live with three guys and I’m not related to any of them, and before you say anything about how Julie’s boyfriend is one of the guys, she doesn’t care.”

“Wow,”

“Go to practice, Mel,” Luke says patting my hip.

“See, I told you, she’s a slut,” a pitchy voice says behind us, “She even isn’t dating him.”

“Shut up Jenny, I can hear you. And for the record. We are dating. But it’s none of your business, so I never told you.” I tell the Captain of the cheer squad.

“Get to practice. Or you’re off the squad.” She tells me, walking away with her minions.

“I’ll see you guys later,” I tell them sadly, but trying to hide it.

“Bye,” most of them say.

~~~

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**L:** _So, did I miss something?_

**L:** _When did we start dating?_

**< 3 loml:** _Sorry, I just got so annoyed at them, besides, knowing they think you’re taken, is great. Because they think you’re hot, and they want to date you or something._

_AND bc they have no boundaries with others._

_You’re doing me a HUGE favor by doing this for me, please?_

**L:** _what do I get in return?_

**< 3 loml:** _Anything._

**L:** _Relationships sometimes involve sexual acts_

_JULIE AND FLYNN SENT THAT!_

**< 3 loml:** _I know, it has them all over it._

_I have to go. Jenny is glaring at me._

~~~

“Texting your _boyfriend_?” One of the girls asks.

“As a matter of fact. Yes. I am.” I say harshly.

“Don’t worry girls, she’s all bark, no bite.” Carrie tells them.

“Yeah, back when we were friends. but since then, I learned that I actually enjoy biting. Even ask Luke.”

“Gross. I definitely don’t need to know about your sex life.”

“Then leave me alone.” I say walking to where the other girls are, the nicer ones.

“Ignore her, Mel. She’s just jealous that you cheer better than her, and that your boyfriend is hotter.” One of the girls says.

“Actually, Nick broke up with her after the school dance,” I chuckle.

“Really!?”

“Yep!”

“How do you know?”

“Nick told Julie, the next day in dance class.”

“Wow, so he and Julie are close?”

“Not really, they’re friends, but not close friends.”

“Is the blond single?”

“The drummer? In Julie’s band?” I ask the girl.

“Yeah, him!”

“No, he’s in a relationship”

“Damn… he’s cute…”

“Yes, he is.”

xxxx

“Some of the girls at cheer asked if you were single, I told them no, but said nothing about your sexuality. That’s your job, whether or not they ask me.”

“Thanks, Mel…”

“What’s wrong.”

“I just… I don’t actually know if Willie and I are together, he hasn’t come around since the Orpheum, and I think he thinks I crossed over…”

“Oh… Alex… I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” He says sadly.

“No, you obviously miss him.”

“I think I miss Robby more some days…”

“Alex, it’s okay to miss Robby, you guys were together when you-” I did the fake slice neck sign to him, “So, it makes sense, just make sure you still miss Willie?”

“I do. So much…”

“Text him? Or go find him, since you aren’t alive, but also not dead?”

“I guess so, we can still teleport, so I guess I’ll do that to find him? But after school of course,” he quietly chuckles.

“Smart. That also solves your problem of how to get home?”

“Yeah, I guess it does.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has some ~smut~
> 
> (If anyone actually reads this fic, can- no, may, you please let me know if you enjoy this? I'm self-conscience about my girl x guy smut scenes, I'm good at guy x guy stuff, but unsure about the scenes with girls...)

“Melody Leery, Luke Patterson. You two were late, and you didn’t have a parent call in, so you know why you are here right?” Some random teacher says reading off of a sheet.

“Neither of us have parents. My dad died when I was like 6, and my mother gave her custody up before that, so I have a guardian, but no parents.” I tell the teacher.

“And my parents, live… on the other side of the world, and they also don’t have custody over me anymore. So, I, too, only have a guardian.” Luke says hesitantly.

“Oh… I am sorry. I didn’t know.” Mr. Teacher says harshly, “You’ll be in here for two hours. No talking.” He opens a door with a few other students scattered around the room.

**_~~~_ **

**_Melody to Luke;_ **

**< 3 loml:** _I’m so bored_

**Guitarist:** _Same, oh and Mr. clam gave me more homework… so do u think u could help me again tn?_

**< 3 loml:** _ofc, just this time no breaks so we can actually finish the homework?_

**Guitarist:** _sounds good_

_Why did some of the cheer girls ask me today if you like to bite?_

**< 3 loml:** _I may have said something to Carrie?_

**Guitarist:** _Melody? Tell me so I know what to say the next time?_

**< 3 loml: ** _‘Don’t worry girls, she’s all bark, no bite.’ Carrie._

_‘Yeah, back when we were friends. but since then, I learned that I actually enjoy biting. Even ask Luke.’ Me_

_‘Gross. I definitely don’t need to know about your sex life.’ Carrie_

_‘Then leave me alone.’ Me, before leaving to go to the nicer girls…_

**Guitarist:** _Wow, I wasn’t aware we had a sex life?_

**< 3 loml:** _Luke…_

**Guitarist:** _Sorry, But I’m glad to hear you stood up for yourself, even if it involves a kink, I wasn’t aware you had?_

**< 3 loml:** _thank you, so was I. and…_

_Shut up_

**Guitarist:** _rude! Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?_

**< 3 loml: ** _ Fake _ _boyfriend._

**Guitarist:** _words hurt babe._

~~~

I shot Luke a glare from my spot before hearing the teacher involved with watching us say something.

“Two hours is up, leave, and please be good. I hate being roped into this.”

xxxx

“So, that was a fun day,” Luke jokes when we get into my car.

“Totally, now, when we get home we are starting on homework until Ray or someone calls us for dinner. Otherwise _no_ breaks.”

“What if we have to go to the bathroom?”

“Fine but be quick. I want to finish this before we fall asleep again.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says, saluting at me.

xxxx

“Luke and I will be up stairs doing homework. If you need us, don’t. Unless it’s for food!” I yell dragging him upstairs.

“Can you stop pulling me?”

“Nope.” I tell him reaching the top of the stairs before letting go of him, “I’m going to the bathroom really quick, then we will start. So, if you needa go, go now.”

“Bossy,” Luke says walking to the bathroom in the hall, “ _I like it_.”

I don’t think I was supposed to hear that last part, But I did.

xxxx

I finish up in the bathroom, walking into my room to find Luke sitting on the bed already.

“Took ya long enough,” He chuckles.

“Oh, shut up. Or I might not help you,” I tease, causing him to pout.

“But…”

“Get your books out, before I change my mind.”

“I like this bossy you, Mel.”

“Thanks? I think?”

“Welcome,” he says smiling.

xxxx

Luke’s pov

We had been at this for about an hour, we took a ‘break’ to work on different subjects, but always came back to math. _If I was getting like a cookie, for answering questions right, I might be able to focus better, but since I’m not, it’s hard…_

“If you were hungry or something you could have said so?” Mel says beside me.

“What?”

“You were mumbling, and all I heard was getting a cookie, and focus,”

“Oh, sorry, I guess I am kind of hungry…”

“Same, let's go see if Ray has warmed up leftovers yet?”

“Please,” I say getting up with her and going downstairs.

“Ray, have you warmed up any leftovers for dinner yet?” Mel asks the older man.

“Just doing that now, Carlos was helping set the table, but he just ran off somewhere with that Reggie boy.”

“Reggie does that, distracts people from their tasks.” I add in before a timer goes off.

“Dinners ready,” Ray says.

“I'll go round up the troupes, Luke, could you finish setting up the table for us please?” Mel bosses.

“Sure,” I do as told, and when I finish, I sit with Ray waiting for everyone.

“Whose turn tonight dad?” Carlos asks Ray after everyone has sat down

“Yours,” Ray says to his youngest kid.

xxxx

After dinner Melody dragged me back to our room to finish working.

“I can tell you’re bored, and you’ve been having trouble focusing since we started. So, out with it. What can I do to help you focus?” Melody says, crossing her arms under her breast, causing them to be pushed up slightly, “Luke, I’m serious.”

“Rewards,” I speak before realizing I had.

“Rewards? Like a cookie?”

“Not exactly?”

“How about this, every question you answer you get a kiss on the cheek,” I groan out of boredom at that, “Let me finish will ya? As I was saying, and for every one you get right, it won’t be on the cheek, it can be wherever you want.”

“What about when I’ve finished math for the night, what then?”

“Luke sounds to me like you’re being greedy.”

“Sorry… So, if I’ve done some without help, I get the kisses?”

“Yes, and if you want, each kiss can be one long one, instead of many different ones?”

“Sounds good to me,” I chuckle, grabbing my books and bringing them to the desk, to work.

xxxx

“Done!” I tell Melody, placing my pencil down.

“Good, bring it here so I can check,” she puts her hands out for the book.

Checking it she marks down on a different piece of paper, which ones I got right, and which were wrong.

“You got almost all of them right, except one, but since that was before the agreement, I guess it doesn’t count,” She says happily.

“Kisses please,”

“Course. Where do you want them? You answered like 15 questions right.”

“Here,” I point to my lips, “but instead of you giving me the kisses all the time, can I give you some?” I ask.

“Sure, just point to where first,” she says softly, before kissing me.

“ _Mmm, you taste like mint, and spaghetti,_ ” she moans into the kiss.

“So, do you,” I tell her pulling away.

“You still have about 14 left,” I point to her neck, “Yeah,” she consents.

I point in a few other places that are acceptable for a fake boyfriend to kiss, then start pointing in riskier spots.

“Luke if you keep pointing lower, you’ll be kissing my shirt, instead of skin,” She tells me chuckling softly.

“Or, the shirt could be moved?”

“That too,” I graze my hand over her breast, causing her to gasp.

“May I?” I ask softly.

“ _Yeah, please_ ” she almost moans out.

“You don’t have to hide any noises, Mel, it’s just us,” I tell her smiling before kissing the top of her tit.

“Luke, if you keep teasing me. I will make sure payback sucks for you. Especially since at school, you’re my boyfriend now.” She says, back in boss mode, “And actually, we are in a house with lots of ears. So, I do kind of have to be quiet.”

“I like you bossy,”

“No, I think you like the fact your hands are on my tits right now, considering the fact I can feel how much you’re enjoying this.” I realize just how close we had gotten,

“I can like both…”

“I know,” she leans a bit to whisper in my ear, “I like both too,” She’s smiling before she decides to push me to sit on the edge of the bed, “Sit”

“Yes ma’am,” I state lovingly.

She straddles my lap before kissing me again, “I know you’re dead and all, but I wanna make sure you can’t get me pregnant for real right?”

_Is she serious??_

“I’m very serious babe,” She says grinding against me roughly

“ _Fuck, Mel._ ” I moan, “I don’t think I can? Only one way to find out?”

“I’m on birth control, so that’s unlikely even if you were alive, but I kinda wanna feel you…” She states.

“Melody, are you saying what I think you are?”

“I want you to fuck me.” She states with no hesitation, “ _hard._ ”

“Holy fuck,” she’s reaching between us to undo my belt, looking at me for permission before undoing my jeans and sliding off me, onto her knees, between my legs. _Holy fucking hell._

“Mel, you don’t have to do that,”

“I want to, Luke. Please, I _need_ to feel your cock on my tongue.”

“Okay, yeah, please, _fuck,_ if you talk like that more I might not last that long…”

“Oh, darling, that’s the point. But I want you to try and not cum until you’re in me?”

“Yeah. I’ll warn you when I’m close, yeah?”

She kisses the tip before putting about half into her mouth, trying to deep throat from the start, she grabs one of my hands and places it on the back of her head and curls her hand around mine, silently telling me to pull her hair, I think.

“Want me to pull your hair?”

“No, fuck my face,” She moans out pulling off my cock.

“Oh?” _Does she know what she’s doing to me?_

“Hard, please, sir?” _Sir?_

“Sir? That’s new,” I hold back a groan.

“Well, Alex may have mentioned you have a kink? But didn’t specify, even after I told him mine…” She mumbles.

“He did?” she hums, “and what kink or _kinks_ do you have, baby girl?” She moans at the new name.

“Well, praise, daddy, choking, being tied up sometimes,” she states confidently.

“Well, Alex informed me after you called me ‘daddy’ awhile back, that I had a kink, and since then, I’ve been learning more about kinks,”

“So, you liked it when I called you Daddy?” She teases, licking the underside of my cock.

“ _Yeah. Loved it. Fuck Mel._ ” I moan out.

“Oh, and hair-pulling!” she tells me before putting her mouth back on me.

I grab her hair roughly causing her to moan around me, the vibrations causing me to thrust further into her mouth. She looks up at me with pleading eyes.

“Want me to face fuck you still, pretty girl?”

She hums out her response, before letting her jaw go slack so I can fuck into her mouth without a problem.

xxxx

Melody’s pov

“Baby girl, I’m so close,” Luke tells me releasing my hair lightly, but still holding on enough to pull me up. “bend over. Now.”

“Now who’s bossy.” I sass at him, bending over the bed where he was just sitting, earning a smack to the ass, “Hey!”

“You ready?” He asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my leggings are drenched…”

“ _Fuck… that’s hot._ ” He moans, pulling my leggings down.

“Please, fuck me,” I beg, before adding, “ _Daddy_.”

“Mel. Be patient.”

“I really need it now though… please Luke, _Daddy_ , please,” I beg again.

I can feel him slide his cock against my folds before sliding into me slowly.

“Stop teasing, please.” I wiggle my ass a little.

“God, you are so impatient.” He says, thrusting in all the way, roughly.

“ _Fuck! Daddy please! Fuck me hard._ ” I beg without realizing.

“Anything for you baby.”

~~~

**_Julie to Melody;_ **

**Jules:** _Are you guys fucking!?_

_You guys are DEFINITELY fucking_

_We can hear you btw, my room is RIGHT beside yours…_

**Melly:** _I’m sorry… we finished our homework btw, and now I am going to bed, also is Alex with you?_

**Jules:** _good to know?_

_And yes, he is_

**Melly:** _can you thank him for me?_

**Jules:** _Okay, done_

_Can you tell me why?_

_Mel?_

_MELODY?!_

~~~

Luke’s pov

Mel had fallen asleep after going to the bathroom and answering Julie’s texts. She hadn’t even moved under the covers or changed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Melody’s pov

I woke up alone… I thought Luke was different. We were just starting to be friends again, why did I screw up like that…

“Mel, you have to get ready for school" Ray knocks on the door telling me.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute,” I tell him before literally falling out of bed.

xxxx

“Glad you could make it on time today Ms. Leery.” Mr. Clam says.

“Sorry, sir…”

I was only like 2 minutes late, but that never matters to him. I walk over to my seat seeing Luke already in his beside mine. _Great_ …

“Sorry I didn’t wake you up this morning, Reggie and Alex were fighting, and Julie needed my help, so I helped, but I didn’t want to disturb you.” He whispers.

“So, we’re still friends?”

“Of course, Mel, I promise.” He smiles, “Plus, it would be kind of awkward if I was your _fake_ boyfriend and we weren’t even friends.”

“True, it would be,” I smile back at him.

xxxx

“I’m giving you guy a project, and you will be staying at a motel, with your partner, budgeting how to keep you and your little family’s alive, while being able to pay rent.” My math teacher says.

“I have already picked out the partners. And where you will be staying. Your parents and guardians already know and have all given their permission.”

I wasn’t paying attention except for waiting for mine, or Luke’s last names to be called.

“-Patterson you are with… Leery. Behave.”

“Oo,” Some kids taunt. I throw up my middle finger at them.

When he got to the last two people, he told us we move in tomorrow morning, at the start of school, and will be gone for a month.

xxxx

“So, we’re married with _HOW_ many kids?” Luke asks walking me to Cheer practice.

“Three, but ones a baby…” He sighs dramatically at my answer.

“See you after practice, babe,” he says kissing me.

“Behave for Julie."

“Yes ma’am.” He kisses my forehead before spotting Alex and Reggie, running over to them.

“Awe, how cute,” Carrie mocks.

“At least I have a boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I know Nick broke up with you.” She scoffs as if I’m lying to her.

“Mel! Come here! We have a new piece of the routine we want to show you!” Penny, one of the nicer girls calls out.

“Coming!” I call back, looking at Carrie, “Leave me alone Carrie.”

xxxx

“How was cheer, you look like you needa shower,” Luke jokes as he pulls me in for a kiss.

“It was good, and I do,” I say kissing him back.

“I could kiss you all day,” he mumbles against my lips.

“But you can’t man. Because we have classes to get to. Besides, tomorrow you guys can kiss all day.” Alex says patting Luke’s back.

“I’ma go shower real quick, then I’ll see you in class?” I tell Alex, picking my bag up.

“Okay, see ya there. Come on lover boy.” He says grabbing Luke by the collar pulling him.

“But…” Luke whimpers sadly.

xxxx

*At Home*

“Mr. Clam gave us no homework tonight, except for packing… so let’s go pack?”

“Do you need help, Mel?” Julie asks me.

“Sure?”

“Luke, most of your stuff is still in the studio, I’ll pack whatever’s in our room of yours with my stuff?”

“Sounds good, dear.” He jokes

xxxx

“So, you guys are married with three kids?”

“Yep, we might as well stay home with the two boys, since they are basically like kids at times.” I jokingly say.

“That is true, we’ll miss you two.”

“Well, we’ll still come over, for band practice?”

“Oh! Right! I forgot about that.”

xxxx

“Morning, newlyweds,” Carlos jokes when we arrive in the kitchen the next morning.

“Time to pack my car,” I tell the gang, “sorry I won’t be driving you guys to school for the next month.”

We get the car packed up and go to the address that the teacher emailed to us, finding a motel that looks like it’s abandoned.

“Nice place?” Luke questions

“Totally,” I say sarcastically.

We go to the front desk telling the man behind the desk our names. He gave us our room keys telling us we were in room 10.

“How would a family of five be supposed to live in here?” I ask Luke after he opens the door.

“I wish I knew, there’s one bed, and it's smaller than the one in your room at home,” he says.

“Luke, it’s our room at home. Besides, Willie stays over with Alex in the studio most nights now that he knows you guys didn’t cross over.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“It's okay,” I tell him. “Let’s unpack, and afterwards, take a nap? Since we don’t have to go to school today.”

“Sounds like a plan, babe.”

“I have cheer after school though,” I tell him hugging him.

“This is new,” He says hugging me back.

“What is?”

“This cuddly Melody, she’s new.”

“Oh… Sorry, I can stop if you want me to,” I start pulling away, but he stops me.

“Never. I love it.”

We stay like that for a few minutes before unpacking.

“Come ‘ere,” Luke pulls me from behind at my waist.

“Nap time?” I giggle landing on him after he falls onto the bed.

“Yes please, baby girl,” He snuggles into my neck.

“Luke can we change position really quick, this bed is really small, and I don’t want to accidentally fall off, or push you off…”

“Yeah, of course, we can babe,” he says pouting a bit.

“If you want to, during Cheer tonight, you can either stay and watch, or you can hang out with the band?”

“Can… I should probably stay with you since everyone at school thinks we’re together?”

“Okay, so you get to watch me work up a sweat without you then, ha" I laugh.

xxxx

I change into my Cheer outfit before we leave to go to school.

“Wow, can you wear that next time we fuck?” Luke asks when I walk out of the bathroom.

“What makes you think that there'll be a next time?”

“We live alone? And I’m a guy? Who sees you naked half the time?”

“Luke, just because we live together means nothing, I’ve never fucked any other guy I lived with?”

“Well considering the fact that all the guys you live with were either family, Carlos, Ray, or ghosts. Oh! And gay.” He states.

“Oh, shut it, babe.” I throw a pillow at him, “Come on, can’t be late, Jenny will kill me.”

“Why would she kill you?” He asks grabbing his key card, and my car keys, tossing them to me.

“Thanks. And because we have a game tomorrow that we’re cheering for…”

“Oh, fun!” He mock cheers getting into the car.

“Not really, we’re cheering with ‘ _Dirty Candi_ ’, so Carrie has been bitchier than usual,” I tell him driving towards the school.

“If you get a real boyfriend, you’d tell me, right?” He asks as I pull into the parking lot.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Just making sure," Luke frowns slightly.

xxxx

“Yay! Mel’s here!” Penny cheers, “Whoa! She brought us eye candy!”

“Pen, this is Luke, you’ve met,” I tell her

“Hi,” she says, nervously.

“Hi,” he waves.

“Go sit on the bleachers, so we don’t end up kicking you or anything, Jules would kill me if I hurt her lead guitarist.” I kiss him.

“She would, so would Flynn.”

He only watched me during the whole practice, some of us had to bend over and shake our asses for some reason and he never looked at any of them. Only me. Carrie wasn’t watching him; she was looking at the other guys there. Some of the team was there watching us.

“You were great babe,” Luke says kissing me.

“Thanks, I noticed you only watched me, I’m proud of you,” I smile at him.

“Can we leave now? You can shower at home, right?” He slightly bugs.

“Course I can,” I start laughing.

xxxx

“You’re watching me get ready for my shower like you have something to ask?”

“Could I join you?” he asks timidly, “because I don’t want to waste any of the hot water, and afterwards I'll start on something for dinner?”

“Sure,” I start, “Wait! We don’t have any food!”

“We'll go shopping after we shower?” he states starting to strip.

“Sounds good darling”

xxxx

“Luke, we aren’t having sex.”

“What? I wasn’t even thinking about that!” He says, massaging shampoo into my hair.

“Well tell that to your _cock_ ,” he moans when I say it.

“Sorry… Not my fault that whenever a hot girl is naked in front of me, I get… excited?” he states.

“Wash your hair, _daddy_ ,” I tease him, rinsing my hair.

“Melody…” he whines.

“Yes?”

“That’s not fair…”

“Sorry,” I chuckle getting out of the shower, “hurry up in there, it’s getting late and we need food.”

“I’m done, don’t worry!” He says getting out of the shower.

xxxx

“Time to shop, _Daddy_ ,” I tease, walking into the store.

“Babe, if you continue to call me that, I will be forced to punish you.” He growls

“It's hot when you do that growl thing,” I giggle.

“Melody!” A voice calls from a few feet away.

“Yes?”

“It’s Jackson? Jackson Wilson?”

“My mother’s last name is Wilson?”

“I know. Helen, she’s my step-mom.” He says.

“Oh, lucky you.”

“I miss you coming around every few days,”

“One, I was only there because my dad died. And Mother hated me. And two. I was there for like 3 months before you guys changed the locks while I was at school one year. Three, Helen told me that I was a bad influence on you guys and that none of you liked me. Which you all proved time and time again.”

“I guess you don’t know,” he says hesitantly.

“Know what.”

“She’s dying, she’s been in the hospital for over two months.”

“So? She was never there for me. She’s not my mom. She’s yours.”

“She asked for you a few days ago…”

“She has my number. If she wanted to. All she had to do was call. I might not answer. But I live with 4 other teenagers and a grade school-aged boy. So, someone will always answer a ringing phone.”

“We don’t live there for the next month though,” Luke adds.

“Right, thanks.”

“Are you guys together?” he asks, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Yes. We are. We may live together but we only share a guardian bc his parents are on the other side of the world, and mine are dead. Robby was my only parent. Helen has _never_ been my parent.” I say harshly before walking away. “Sorry for that…” I cuddle into Luke’s side.

“It’s okay, let’s just get some food before any other Helen kids show up.” He jokes causing me to laugh a bit.


	10. Chapter Ten

We managed to buy some food, healthy, and junk food without running into anyone else.

“We need to budget when we get home. So, I’ll do that while you cook dinner for us?” I ask Luke packing up the trunk with the groceries.

“Sounds good.”

xxxx

“Can we get a better place? Is it in our budget?” Luke asks opening the fridge, “Cause this thing, is tiny!”

“It came with the place, and if we were to get a new place, we would have to buy one. So, no, we’ll stay here.”

“But the bed is like a twin, and we have no space for the kids,” he says opening a box of some sort of food.

“Well, the baby would sleep in a crib, and the kids can sleep on the couch?”

“What couch!?”

“The one by the bed?”

“Oh? I didn’t see that,” He mumbles looking around the place.

It was one room with a bathroom, a kitchenette, a couch and TV, and a bed in the middle. It wasn’t very big, but it's all our ‘budget' could afford apparently, says our teacher who chose where each couple would live.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry…” I tell him, walking to the bathroom.

* _Ring Ring_ *

“Melody’s phone, Luke speaking,” Luke says putting the phone on speaker.

“ _Where is my daughter? Who are you?_ ”

“I already said my name? I’m Luke, and I’m guessing I’m speaking to Helen?”

“ _I don’t care who you are. Where. Is. Melody?_ ”

“She’s in the bathroom?”

I walk out of the bathroom, “What do you want Helen?”

“ _I want to know why you were so rude to my Jackson._ ”

“He’s not even your kid. And I do not care that you are too stupid to care about your ACTUAL kid. If you actually cared. You would have told me yourself you were in the hospital.”

“ _I was never in the hospital? Did Jackson tell you that?_ ”

“Yeah, he did. Said you were in the hospital for the past couple of months actually. And that you were dying, and you had asked for me?”

“ _Well, that’s crazy. And the last time I was in the hospital was for Harmony._ ”

 _Who the fuck is Harmony?_ I mouth at Luke, who shrugs.

“So, whose Harmony?”

“ _Your half-sister, dear._ ”

“I- I have a sister?”

“ _Would you like to meet her?_ ”

“Really?”

“ _I’m being serious here Melody. She’s two and looks like you._ ”

“Actually, One of Julie’s bandmates and I are doing a project for class, and we’re currently living in a motel, fake married with 3 kids, and I think if we actually had a kid, we would get bonus marks. But only if you were okay with that. I would take her to school with me.”

“ _That sounds lovely, and I would like that Mel,_ ” She tells us nicely.

Weird, she’s never been this nice before, except for once.

“ _You would have to come pick her up though, her father doesn’t have a car anymore, and I know dad gave you his when he passed._ ”

“He did, yes, and when could we pick her up?”

“ _Tomorrow after school? That way you have time to talk to your teacher_.”

“Sounds great, text me the address, and Luke and I will see you then.”

“ _I can’t wait to meet this Luke. And I will. Bye Melly_.”

“Bye mother.” We hang up after that.

“Can we sleep now?” Luke asks.

“No, we have to eat first. And make sure to get some of Carlos’ old baby stuff, like his playpen, I know Ray still has it somewhere.”

“I’ll call Julie after we eat then?”

“Sounds like a plan babe.”

xxxx

We finish eating fairly quickly, because the next thing I knew, Luke was talking to Ray, and I was washing the dishes.

“Thanks, Ray, see you tomorrow.” Luke says before hanging up the phone.

“Ray’s giving us a highchair as well.”

“Oh good! Also, can we sleep now _Daddy_.”

“Yes, we can baby girl.” He says kissing me.

xxxx

“Mr. Clam?”

“Yes?”

“WE were wondering if we would get bonus marks if we really had a kid?”

“Please tell me you aren’t knocked up? Because that wasn’t the point of this assignment.”

“No, nobody is pregnant sir. It’s my half-sister,” I chuckle.

“Ah, glad to hear. And don’t tell anyone else, but yes. As long as you bring her to school with you, so I know she’s real.”

“I will sir,” I smile

“We’re planning on alternating on classes, or different days, Since Mel has Cheer practice at lunch hour, I’ll be watching the kid.”

“I thought you guys could watch my practices actually…”

“Sounds like you have some scheduling to do, so I’ll let you two go, and I expect to meet this kid in class tomorrow.”

“She’s two by the way, sir.” I add before we leave.

“Okay. Sounds like you two are going to have a fun month.”

xxxx

“Ray told me that we can just pick up the baby stuff after we pick the kid up,” Luke tells me as we’re getting into the car.

“Holy crap!”

“What!?”

“The games tonight! So, after we get home, from running around, we have to go back to school!”

“Good god! Mel, I thought you were dying!”

“Sorry, babe.”

“It’s fine.

xxxx

“Hi, is Helen home?” I ask a burly man, who had opened the door.

“No, she’s been in the hospital for the past two months. But you must be Melody?”

“She told us that she wasn’t in the hospital?”

“Mel, she never answered the question about her dying though…” Luke points out.

“Yeah, she’s got some heart problem. She won’t be around for very long.”

“Why would she lie about that?”

“She doesn’t want her youngest having no family. My brother, Helen’s husband, died not long after Harmony was born, and I can’t take care of her, I have my own four kids, and I’ve been taking care of my brother's six kids.”

“Wow, ten kids, that is a lot… I’m happy to take care of Harmony, even outside of the project.” I tell the burly man.

“I would love to visit her though, so she doesn’t forget me. Or my brother… she has been calling others daddy and momma though, so be warned.”

“It’s okay.”

“Hey, Dan! I packed Harm’s stuff into a few bags, her car seat is by the door as well!” A familiar voice calls out.

“Thanks, Jackson!”

“Jackson?” _This bitch._

“Hey Mel, I’m sorry about yesterday…” _What about two years ago?_

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Here’s the monkey!” Luke says to the little girl running towards the door, “You must be Ms. Harmony.” Picking her up.

“Hi!” she beams.

“Hi Harmony, I’m Melody, your sister,” I tell the girl.

“Melly!”

“That’s me,” I giggle, “Thank you.” I tell Dan.

“You should go visit your mother soon.” Dan says.

“I will, thank you.”

xxxx

I pull into the school parking lot again. Getting out of the car Luke gets Harmony out of her seat, while I get my bag from the trunk.

“So, little monkey, Melly has to go dance in front of her schoolmates, so you get to sit with Luke and watch?”

“Dadda!” she cheers looking at Luke.

“That’s right, monkey!” He says smiling at the little girl in his arms.

“Oh look, they really do have a kid.” Carrie says walking by.

“She’s my sister.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m gonna go change, you go find the others for me?”

“Of course, but first, we want kisses.” Luke says.

“Of course, you do.”

**_~~~_ **

**_Helen to Melody;_ **

**H:** _I’m sorry I lied to you_

_It wasn’t fair, I just didn’t want the last time we talk to be a fight, I was wondering if you could adopt her back? Or have Ray adopt her?_

**M:** _I’m only 17, mom! But I’ll see if Ray will_

**H:** _you called me mom <3_

_And thank you, she needs a good home._

**M:** _Ik, and she will get one, dw. I have to go, though._

~~~

After I change into my outfit for the performance, I go to find my friends and kid.

“Momma!” I hear Harmony yell.

“She’ll be back soon monkey!” Luke tries to soothe the girl.

“Hey Monkey! You miss me?” I say taking her from Luke.

“Yeah!”

“She was complaining the whole time you were gone,” He sighs.

“She’s cute,” Julie says to us.

“Thanks, Jules,” I sit beside Luke and Reggie.

“She looks like you,” Alex points out.

“She’s my half-sister, Helen called and told me about her last night, and so we’re taking care of her.” I tell them.

“Oh, this must be the sister!” Mr. Clam says coming over to us.

“Yes, this is her, Harmony, can you say hi?”

“Hi!” she cheers at the man.

“It’s nice to meet you,” He says smiling at the girl, “I have to go, but it was nice seeing that you didn’t lie to me, and I will see you three tomorrow in class.”

“Yes sir.” Luke and I say in unison before Mr. Clam walks away.

xxxx

Luke’s pov

“Hi, we’re _Dirty Candi_ , oh and the cheer squad,” Carrie says in her annoying voice before the girls start our routine.

“Momma…” Harmony whine looking at me.

“It’s okay Harm. She’s dancing see,” Reggie says playfully.

“Dadda?” She looks at me as if to confirm what Reggie is saying.

“He’s right Monkey,” I kiss her forehead.

“Otay!” she giggles.

“Wow, she sounds exactly like Mel, when she giggles. Are you sure she’s not Melody’s kid?” Alex points at the kid in my lap.

“The look on Mel’s face was enough to know she had no idea who she was.”

“She could have been faking it?” Reggie says.

“She wouldn’t lie to me like that anymore.” I tell the guys, “Julie, was Mel ever pregnant?”

“Well, she did disappear for a few months a few years ago, while she was living with Helen. So, it’s possible?”

“Was she a virgin when she left?”

“Um, Luke, Mel lost that years ago. Like 3 and a half years ago maybe?” Julie informs me.

“Wow, so she could have had a kid?”

“No, guys stop. I would like to watch her. Not talk about this.” I tell them looking at Melody, who was smiling and dancing.

xxxx

“What’s wrong?” Mel asks when she’s done dancing, sitting back beside me.

“Momma! You back!” Harmony cheers.

“Hey baby girl,” she tells the kid pulling her onto her own lap.

“Nothing,” I faked a smile.

“Your lying to me…” She frowns, causing Harm to worry.

“Ma?”

“It’s okay Monkey.” She says looking at the girl, “Luke tell me the truth.”

“They asked if she was yours, and then Julie told me that you disappeared for a few months the same year Harm was born.”

“Oh…”

“Melody?”

“She is… I’ll tell you the rest of the story later tonight. After she’s asleep, and we’re alone. But, no one knows. Only Helen…” She says, some tears falling down her face.

“Hey, It’s okay. I’m not leaving just because you told me you had a kid.”

“Thanks… Julie doesn’t even know…”

xxxx

“She’s asleep,” Melody tells me, putting the sleeping child into the bed.

“You don’t have to tell me,” I tell her as she sits between my legs on the couch.

“I need to. Please.”

“Okay.”

“I was 14 when I was raped, I was on my way home from school with a group of guys I was working on a project for school with them… and one of their older brothers came after me after they had all gotten home, mine was further than all of theirs… he was about 18? He made me get in his car telling me he would drive me the rest of the way… he drugged me. I woke up like 5 hours later in a ditch, covered in dirt, and his cum. So, at least it was easy to know who the dad was… It was Jackson. That’s why Helen took Harm because she was the one who found me… and I stayed with her in a hotel until I had the baby, I wasn’t able to go through with an abortion. I could never do that… Plus Helen was married at the time, her husband knew she wasn’t pregnant, but he was so excited to meet my little girl, he wanted to be a dad to her… He never got too though, since he apparently died a few days later… I wasn’t aware he had died… After Harm was born Helen and I decided it would be best if we went back to being the way it was before Jackson knocked me up… So, that’s why I looked so shocked when she told me her name, I had told her I wanted to name a kid something musical like my dad had with me, but I wasn’t aware she had kept the name I wanted…” She’s sobbing into my chest by the end.

“Your step-brother?!” I ask her angrily.

“Yeah, I didn’t know he was my stepbrother at the time, I wasn’t around Helen’s step-kids a lot growing up…”

“Babe, I am so sorry… I’m glad I didn’t know this when I met him though.”

“Why?”

“Because I would have hurt him,” I tell her honestly.

“You could never hurt anyone though, you’re all bubbly and happy” she giggles through her tears.

“Mel, he hurt you, and left you in a ditch? That could make any happy person angry enough to hurt someone.”

“I think I love you, Patterson.” She laughs kissing me.

“Same here Leery.” I tell her, being serious.

“Let’s go to bed, I’m really tired, plus we have a kid now.” She says, getting up taking her shirt off.

“Naked cuddles tonight?”

“Yes please?” She mumbles.

xxxx

“Momma! Dadda!” Harmony screams waking us both up.

“Morning monkey, Ready for your first day at high school?” Mel says cheerfully either half-awake.

“Yeah!”

“Can we have coffee before the yelling starts?” I ask the two girls.

“Sorry _Daddy_ ,” Mel says kissing me before picking Harmony up.

“Sowwy Dadda!” Harm says, sounding like her mom.

“You two sound alike, it’s freaky.” I chuckle rolling out of bed before realizing that we went to be naked last night, other than Melody wearing some panties.

“Um, babe?” I call to Melody.

“Yeah?” She says starting to turn around.

“We went to bed naked… Remember?”

“Oh! Gosh! You’re right…” She says putting Harm in the highchair, “Momma will be right back baby.”

“Otay!”

“Pass me that shirt?” she asks me, throwing on a pair of my sweats.

“Here ya go,” I hand it to her after putting my own pants on.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Melody’s pov

“So, how was your morning?” Julie asks me and Luke.

“Lovely, Harm was the perfect two-year-old. She even tried to dress daddy today, didn’t you baby?” Luke tells us, looking at the girl in my arms.

“Yes, Dadda.”

“She is so cute!” Reggie tells us, trying to play with Harmony.

“No.” She tells Reggie, who pouts at the kid turning to Julie for comfort, “No play.”

“I didn’t teach her that.” I inform the group, “Who told you that baby?”

“Unle Ja’son,” she informs us.

“Well, uncle Jackson isn’t here. So, you are allowed to play.” _Why does she call him that?_

**_~~~_ **

**_Melody to Helen;_ **

**M:** _why does Harm call her father uncle Jackson?_

**H:** _he wanted her to call him that I tried to stop him, I promise. He must have taught her after I got sick… I’m so sorry honey…_

**M:** _It’s okay. Just makes me worried that someone will think I really am her mother_

**H:** _You are though dear_

**M:** _I know, but I’m still worried. Only Luke knows about what happened._

**H:** _I’m glad to hear that you finally told someone, but it’s okay, I’ll talk to Jackson though soon._

**M:** _Okay. Thank you, mom._

**Helen:** _Also, Happy birthday baby, can’t believe your 18…_

~~~

“I play!?” Harmony asks Luke.

“Of course, Monkey,” He tells her, putting her on the ground, “but tell Reggie that he can play.”

“Otay,” she smiles, looking at Reggie, “we play Weggie!!” She cheers.

“Yay!” he cheers back at the little girl.

“Be good,” We tell the two.

“Yes momma!” they both say in unison.

“Jules, could you possibly go with them?” I ask the girl.

“Ms. Leery, where is your sister?” Mr. Clam asks after Julie follows the two.

“Oh, she just went to play with two of my friends, I can go get her if you want to ask her questions?”

“No, it’s okay, I just wanted to make sure that she was here today.”

“She is, and you will see her in class today.” I tell him before he walks away.

“So, you guys are really parents now?” Flynn asks me, chuckling.

“I guess so,” I chuckle back.

“She seems to love you, Luke,” Alex tells him.

“She does, she woke up in the middle of the night crying, and wanted me instead of Mel,” he says.

“I didn’t know she woke up,” I inform him, slightly worried.

“Oh, I thought you knew?”

“Nope, no idea,”

“She was okay, needed a change, and wanted some cuddles.”

“But we were, ya know?”

“I know, she didn’t care,” He laughs.

“Okay, just tell me if she does it again,” I tell him, kissing him.

“Will do, Momma.”

“Gross, keep the kink in the bedroom please,” Flynn begs.

“This,” Luke points between the two of us, “isn’t kink, trust me, you would know if it was.” He chuckles.

“Harm calls me Momma, and calls Luke Dadda,” I tell them.

“She calls me something different though,” Luke winks at Alex.

“What does she call you?” Reggie asks behind us, with Harmony and Julie.

“Oh, um…” Luke stumbles, “Jules, could you possibly cover Harm’s ears?”

She covers the kid's ears for him, “ _Daddy_ …” I mumble quietly.

“Kinky,” Flynn laughs.

xxxx

“So, today we have a guest with us in class,” Mr. Clam tells the class, “Harmony, would you like to say hi to the class?”

“Come on Harm,” Luke tells the toddler.

“Otay!” she beams at him.

“Mel, come on,” he whispers to me.

“Hi, this is my half-sister Harmony, she’s two-years-old,” I tell the class full of 16/17 years old’s.

“Hi!” Harmony giggles from her spot in Luke’s arms.

xxxx

“She hates when you leave to go to the bathroom, so we’ll go with you to cheer practice today,” He tells me.

“We actually don’t have practice today, so I can join you guys in the cafeteria with the rest of the group.”

“Oh sweet! The guys have missed you,” He tells me, smiling.

“And I’ve missed them, babe,” I tell him.

“Harm, what do you want for lunch?” He asks Harmony.

“Mac'y cheese!”

“Mac n cheese?”

“Yes, pwease Dadda!” Harmony begs Luke.

“Okay Monkey, Dadda will get you some mac'y cheese for you, what about momma? What would you like?”

“I’ll have some mac'y cheese as well daddy,” I say kissing him, causing him to groan, and Harmony to whine.

“Do you wanna kiss Dadda as well Monkey?”

“Yeah, pwease!” He kisses her cheek, causing her to pout, “no! like Momma!”

“Oh, alright Monkey,” he chuckles before kissing her. She smiles brightly afterwards.

xxxx

“So, where’s Luke?” Alex asks when Harmony and I sit at the table.

“Dadda.” Harm pouts.

“Oh… sorry Monkey, where’s Dadda?” He asks her.

“Food,” she shrugs.

“Yum, what kind?”

“Mac'y cheese,” she giggles.

“Oh, even yummier!” Alex laughs.

“Momma got mac'y cheese too Unle Alex,” Harm tells the drummer.

“Dadda!” she yells out when she sees Luke coming toward us.

“Give me that food please,” I tell him, taking mine and Harmony’s.

xxxx

“How was the mac n cheese, Mel,” Alex asks, in class.

“It was okay, I didn’t get to eat much, because of you, Reggie, mainly Luke, and because of Harmony.”

“Where is the Monkey?”

“With Luke, he’s got gym or something with Reg, so he wanted to take Harm so she could run around,” I chuckle.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I was hungry… and Julie wouldn’t let us get food before we left this morning…”

“She rushes people when she wants.”

“True,” He chuckles.

xxxx

“Momma!” Harmony whines after school, with Luke.

“I know baby, she’ll be here soon,” I hear him tell her.

“Momma had to go to the bathroom after class,” Alex tells her.

“I hope she’s okay,” Reggie laughs.

“Why?”

“Hey, I’m here,” I tell the group of teenagers at my car.

“Hey, you okay, you look sad,” Luke asks worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Helen called… She’s not doing so good,” I tell them, “I told her we would visit her today, so can I bring you guys to meet her?”

“I’m down. Guys?” Luke says.

“Yeah,” the two say in unison.

xxxx

“Mom, this is Luke, Reggie, and Alex,” I tell her, pointing to the guys.

“Hi, boys, I hear that you three brought music back to my daughter and Julie Molina’s lives. So, thank you,” She tells them. “Happy birthday dear,” She tells me.

“Thanks,” I smile.

“I’m glad we could help her, they helped us just as much as we helped them.” Alex tells the lady.

“And Luke, Jackson told me you were a looker, but I had to see it for myself, and he was right.”

“What else did Jacks say?”

“That he could tell you the two of you were soulmates, which as you know Mel, he was jealous of,” she explains.

“Why was he jealous?”

“Because he’s always fancied, Melody. Since the day he met her when he was nine.”

“I was only five when we met. He never liked when I would talk about my friends or my partners. He wanted me for himself,” I tell the boys.

“He wanted you to find your soulmate,” Helen adds in.

“He threatened to kill my first boyfriend in elementary school. We weren’t even 10 years old yet. But he didn’t care.” I tell her.

“Wow, sounds crazy,” Alex says.

“Wait!? We’re soulmates!?” Luke almost yells.

“Why do you think we could touch when we slept before we were friends?” I tell him.

“Oh…I didn’t know that…”

“I had to search it…”

“Reggie and I are soulmates as well,” Julie tells the group.

“Harmony, come here,” Helen tells the toddler.

“Grammy!” she yells.

“Sorry, Mel… She’s always called me that since the day she could say it.”

“It’s okay, I should probably tell them…”

“Tell us what?” Reggie asks worriedly.

“Harmony isn’t my half-sister…” I start.

“She’s my granddaughter,” Helen tells them.

“What?” the four said in unison.

“She’s my daughter, Helen found me in a ditch after I was drugged by Jackson, he had raped me, that’s why I went missing for a few months, Julie…”

“Oh…wow… Mel… I’m so sorry! I would have been there for you if I knew…” Julie says.

“It’s fine, we,” I point to Helen and I, “decided that it would be best for her to raise Harm, that way she gets to see her grandbaby and teach her father a lesson… that actions have consequences,” I tell them.

“He was never the best at much other than knowing when someone has a soulmate.” Helen adds.

“Harmony missed you,” Luke tells Helen, pointing to the sleeping toddler in her lap.


	12. Chapter Twelve

*Two Weeks Later*

Luke’s pov

“ _Hello, is this Melody?_ ”

“No, this is her boyfriend. Melody is currently in a meeting,” I tell the person on the other side of the phone.

“ _Could you tell her to call this number back as soon as possible please?_ ”

“Could you tell me what is wrong? So that way she knows?”

“ _This is Luke isn’t it?_ ”

“Yes, how do you know my name?”

“ _It’s Jackson, Harmony’s father,_ ”

“Oh, what do you want Jackson?”

“ _It’s Helen._ ”

“Oh…”

xxxx

“Babe? What’s wrong? You’ve been quiet since we left city hall,” she frowns, worried, “is this about Harmony? Do you think I shouldn’t adopt her back?”

“Nothing, it’s not about Harmony babe…”

“Luke, you’re scaring me… What happened?”

“It’s Helen…”

“No…”

“I’m so sorry, Mel… She wasn’t doing so well, you knew that…”

“She died didn’t she…?”

“Mel…” She falls to the ground, crying, causing Harmony to be worried about her mom.

“Momma? Why sad?”

“Baby… I’m so sorry to tell you this, but Grammy died this morning…” She tells her baby, sobbing more.

“Grammy?”

“Yeah, baby girl… I’m sorry…” I tell the girl, sitting on the ground awkwardly between the two.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“When’s the funeral?”

“Next week… the same day we move back to the Molina’s,” I tell her.

“We should start packing now then, so we have less to worry about next week…” She says sadly.

“Of course, want me to call the others and see if they can come over?”

“Please? Reggie can keep Harm busy, while the four of us start packing, and maybe start moving things back home?” She tries to hold back a sob.

“Of course, baby, I’ll call them right now.”

xxxx

“ _Julie’s phone, Flynn speaking_ ”

“Flynn, are the others around?”

“ _Guys! Luke needs to talk to you!_ ” She yells.

“Thanks, Fly.”

“ _Welcome, you’re on speaker now._ ”

“Helen passed away this morning, and Mel is hurting, and the funeral is the same day we have to move back home, so we were wondering if you guys could come help us pack up now? So, we have less to worry about next week?”

“ _Of course, Luke. Melody is one of us. We’ll be there soon._ ” Julie says.

“Thank you, and Reggie, could you possibly keep Harm occupied while we pack?”

“ _Of course, man! I love the little Monkey!_ ”

“Thanks, Reg,” I chuckle before we hang up.

xxxx

“Flynn is coming as well,” I tell her helping her get up.

“Okay, the more the merrier,” she chuckles sadly.

“It’ll be okay, I know it hurts, but at least she isn’t hurting anymore?”

“I can’t believe I have one parent now… I literally only have Ray, I had four parents when I met Julie…”

“Melody. You have five best friends now, and a daughter who loves you. She needs you to be okay.”

“Luke, have I ever told you I love you?”

“I love you too, Melody.” I tell her, being completely honest.

“Help me change into something more comfortable? I hate this outfit. I was only wearing it to sign the papers to get custody of Harmony back.”

“And now that she’s yours, you don’t have to worry about anyone taking her from you.”

“Not even Jackson, because he never had any rights for her in the first place.”

“She doesn’t even look like him, so nobody could even tie her to him.”

“True,” She chuckles.

“Knock knock!” Flynn says from outside the door.

“She couldn’t just knock like a normal person?” I ask the girl beside me.

“She’s Flynn, what do you expect?”

“True,” I say, opening the door.

“Took you long enough, gosh, thought Flynn was gonna have to break down the door,” Alex jokes.

“Was not, lair.”

“Hey guys, Reggie, Harm is currently asleep, she wore herself out worrying about me…”

“By the way, Mel, we filled Flynn in on the whole adoption thing with Harmony.” Julie informs us, “Like how you adopted Harm today.”

“Oh, thanks, Jules.”

“How weird, but cool!”

“Can we start packing? I want to take a nap later.” Melody states.

“Okay.”

xxxx

“Wow, that took longer than expected.” Mel jokes after the group leaves.

“You still want that nap, babe?”

“Not really,” she says straddling my lap, “Especially since they took Harm for the night.” She kisses my neck.

“Mel,” I pant out.

“Yes, Dear?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t be sitting in your lap, grinding against you, if I wasn’t in the mood.” She states, moving her hips.

“ _Mel,_ ” I warn her.

“If you want me to stop, tell me. Otherwise, I’m going to end up assuming that you want this too. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I’ll just get myself off.”

“ _Fuck Mel,_ ” I groan, “no, we can’t.” I tell her.

“Alright,” She says getting off of me, removing her pants.

“If you don’t want to get off, I still can,” she grabs something from a bag.

“What’s that?” I ask as she lays on the bed, spreading her legs.

“I think you know what this is Luke,” she giggles showing me, it’s a _dildo_.

“Wow,” she laughs at me a little.

“ _Daddy_ , _fuck,_ ” She moans as she teases herself with the toy.

“Mel…”

“ _It feels so good,_ ” she pushes it into her slowly, looking at me.

“Melody, I have to… um… go get some milk?”

xxxx

Melody’s pov

Luke left because I wanted to get off, he hates being in the same room as a girl crying. And I wasn’t even crying. When he left, I decided to just take a shower and have a snack before going to bed. Since it was about 10 pm when I got out of the shower. I felt disgusting, him walking out made me feel like he didn’t find me attractive now that he knows I’m a mother… and made me feel like the feelings I have for him, were unrequited…

**_~~~_ **

**_Melody to Luke;_ **

**< 3 loml:** _I’m going to sleep. When you choose to come back. Sleep on the couch._

_**Seen**_

_You can’t even respond to me._

**Guitarist:** _Mel…_

**< 3 loml:** _Don’t worry about it, Patterson._

**Guitarist:** _I’m sorry I freaked out…_

**_Seen_ **

~~~

Luke’s pov

Melody stopped talking to me after that, I freaked out because the last time we had sex, she was just a girl I had a crush on. Now, she’s one of my best friends, a mother, and my soulmate. I mean she was all those things before, but I wasn’t aware of the last two at the time.

When I arrived back at the motel, I found her curled up on my side of the bed, with tear stains…

I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings…

“ _I’m so sorry Mel…_ ” I whisper, kissing the back of her head.

I change into some pj’s before kissing her again on the forehead. Settling into the couch was hard, we had been sleeping together for so long I was having trouble sleeping.

xxxx

“Momma! Dadda!” Harmony beams when we pick her and the rest of the group up the next morning.

“Hey, Monkey, I missed you last night,” Melody tells the girl, picking her up.

“Missed you, Momma…”

“She didn’t sleep very well,” Julie tells us.

“Neither did Luke by the looks of him,” Reggie jokes.

“Shut up man,” I grump.

“Neither did Momma,” Mel tells the group.

“We do have a surprise for you though when you move back in next week.” Julie ignores all the negativity.

“Oh! What is it!?”

“Can’t tell you, but Harm likes it.”

xxxx

Melody’s pov

*Next Week*

“Mel, you ready? Harmony’s dressed, and the others will be here soon.”

“Yeah, I’m ready Patterson.” I had started getting cold with him again, to save me from getting hurt again. He was wearing a matching tie to our dresses.

“Okay, Leery,” he softly chuckles.

“Momma!” Harm says from her spot in Luke’s arms.

“Hey baby, you look cute,” she was wearing a black dress, with little butterflies on it.

“Match Momma!” She giggles.

“Yes baby, we do.” I was wearing a similar black dress, that went a little higher than the knees, and had some butterflies on the end, Helen’s favourite animal was a butterfly.

“You two look cute,” Luke says softly.

“Knock- Ow! What was that for?”

“You can just knock like a normal human?”

“Never,” Flynn jokes.

“Let’s get going, I want to see if Trevor shows up.” I tell the group.

“Why would he show up?”

“He was there when her dad died, told Helen it was for Alex, we didn’t understand at the time what that meant, but we do now.”

“Bobby was at Robby’s funeral for me?”

“Yeah, he changed after my dad died, I think because he was the last person who was really close to you guys other than your families.”

“Wow, we had no idea.”

“I know that Patterson.”

“Mel…” he whispers.

“Momma… I miss Grammy…” Harmony whimpers.

“I know baby, Momma does too.”

**_~~~_ **

**_Julie to Luke;_ **

**Jules:** _Does she know why you left last week?_

**Guitarist:** _No, she has no idea, she hasn’t really talked to me directly…_

**Jules:** _What do u mean?_

**Guitarist:** _She talks to Harm instead of me._

~~~

Luke’s pov

“Harmony’s been having trouble sleeping, meaning Momma hasn’t been sleeping.” Mel informs the group, pretending that I’ve been sleeping well.

I’ve been choosing to sleep on the couch to avoid hurting her again. It’s been a rough week for all of us. I’ve also been trying to spend as much time with the band as possible.

“Dadda, sad?” Harm asks looking at me from her mother’s arms.

“I’m okay baby, Ready to go see your uncles and aunts?” I ask her.

“Yeah!”

“Is you know who going to be there?” Flynn asks Mel.

“Sadly, yes, they all will be,” she pouts. _God, she’s so cute…_

“I love your dresses, by the way, Mel, super cute,” Julie complements the matches dresses. “Oh, and the tie, Luke,” She adds.

“Thanks, Helen got the dresses for the girls a while ago, and I guess after she met us, she ordered a tie to match, so I figured I should wear it for her since it was a gift from her…” I inform them.

“She did not.” Mel states fairly angry.

“Yes. She did, wrote a note and everything.”

“Whatever.” She says, putting Harmony into her car seat. “Getting in?” she adds towards me.

“Yeah? Am I driving? Or are you?”

“You. I would like to sit with my daughter.”

“Okay, Girls in the back then?” I say.

“Sounds good, except for the fact that there are three girls and a car seatback here.” Julie says.

“Flynn can sit up front, and Julie can sit in Reggie’s lap?”

“That’s not very legal.” Mel scoffs.

“But it is a good idea.” Julie says.

xxxx

“It was a good service.”

“She had a lot of step-family.”

“She had six step-kids, and Dan has four of his own kids. So…”

“And you have one, so it’s fine. Can we please finish moving you guys back in? So, we can give the key back, and find out your mark for this project.” Julie asks.

“Sounds good.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Melody’s pov

“So, you’ve been staring at Carrie a lot lately,” Julie mentions.

“No, I haven’t…” Flynn says, embarrassed.

“Yes, you have, whenever she isn’t looking at you, you’re looking at her.” I add

“Why aren’t you with Luke yet, Melody?” Flynn asks me.

“Don’t change the topic, Flynn…”

“At the funeral, Carrie kept staring at you,” Julie told Flynn, pointing at her, “And Luke kept staring at you.” Pointing at me.

“So? He’s been my fake boyfriend for a while, so it makes sense as to why he would look at me, since Carrie was there, and so was Jackson, and Harmony.”

“Not the point, Mel!” Julie exclaims.

“It was weird that Trevor was there though.” Flynn adds quickly.

“She gave me a house, well, she left me a house, it’s a good size, about 6 bedrooms if you remodel the basement that is. There's four bedrooms at the moment, and 3 bathrooms. A nice yard, and plenty of space for Harmony, and for a creative room, whether it be for art, or collections, it will get used.” I tell the girls unexpecting. 

“You’re moving out?” Luke asks, behind me.

“We’ll be downstairs, so you guys can talk this out…” Julie says, starting to push Flynn out of the room.

“Wait, you knew?” Luke and I say in unison.

“Yeah, Helen gave me a letter the day we went to visit her? She asked us to decorate it with your things after you found out about? That’s why your room’s empty… other than the bed?” Julie informs the two.

“You… why didn’t you tell me about this?” Luke asks me, angrily, causing the two girls to leave quickly.

“It’s none of your business is why?!” I inform him, just as angry. _Thank God Harmony is at daycare right now._

“I think it is.” He growls out angrily, pushing me against the wall with his hand around my throat. _Why was that so hot…? We are literally yelling at each other, yet here I am, soaking my panties with arousal._

“I… I didn’t mean to do that…” He apologizes, backing up a bit.

“I’m moving out. My mother left me a place to live. _And_ it’s been paid for. She knew I would need a place to raise Harmony after she died. And I do. I can’t stay at the Molina’s; they don’t have space here for eight people. Alex lives in the studio! I share my bed with two other people. You. And _my_ daughter. You don’t understand what that does to a mother!” I yell at him, acting as if I wasn’t just turned on by his aggressiveness, “She thinks you’re her father! But that’s far from the truth! Her father is her mother’s step-brother!” I grab the last few bags of mine before telling him, “I am sorry Luke. But I have to do this. It has nothing to do with you or even me. I have to put Harmony first. She _has_ to come first, before friends, even boyfriends, or girlfriends.” I put my stuff in the trunk of my car before saying bye to everyone else in the house, purposely leaving Luke for last.

“Good-bye Luke.” I tell him before getting in my car. Not giving him time to comprehend what just happened, before driving away.

xxxx

Third-person pov

She leaves him, regardless of how much it hurts. If she hadn’t left at that moment, she would have asked him to go with. To move in with her. But she couldn’t do that to the band, or to herself.

xxxx

Luke’s pov

“How could she leave? We just got back…”

“She’s been doing her classes online by the way… So, now none of us will see her. Thanks for that Luke.”

“Flynn!” Julie hits the other girl’s arm.

“Ow! Sorry…”

“What?! I didn’t know that! She’s really gone then, huh?”

“I’m sorry Luke…”

“At least she left the bed made up for you?” Reggie says, trying to make me feel better.

“At least you have a room!” Alex complains.

“Thanks, Reg, and Alex, if you wanted to share a room with me so badly, you could’ve just asked.” I try and joke.

xxxx

Melody’s pov

I knew I made a mistake when I walked into my new place… Alone. Harmony wasn’t getting picked up until 3, and it's only quarter after eleven. The first thing I saw walking into the house, was Luke’s beanie, on the counter.

“Welcome home, me…” I say to myself, putting my bags down.

Picking up the beanie, I placed it on my own head, missing the way he looked the first time I saw him wearing it…

“It was right after our first time together…” A familiar voice says behind me, causing me to jump.

“Luke? What are you doing here?”

“Julie told me where to go, and also told me to stop being an idiot…” he says walking closer to me.

“What do you mean?”

“I fell in love as a ghost, just like Alex did with Willie and Reggie with Julie. Only Reggie and I fell for lifers.” He says, looking into my eyes, with adoration? “I fell in love with a girl I had just met, who was there when I came back both as a ghost and as a body again. She has been there for so much. I found out she had a daughter, who I also fell in love with. I fell harder for her so much more after seeing her with her daughter. She was this beautiful person, who had been through hell and could smile as if nothing wrong had ever happened. It hurt when I found out she was not only the love of my life but also my soulmate? Yet, when I found that out, she had known for longer, and never let me know. She acted as though she didn’t feel the same for me, as I felt for her, but still lead me on. Only for me to find out that she was only putting up a front so she wouldn’t get hurt. The feelings were reciprocated. She just never knew how I felt. Until now.” He explains, kissing me at the end. “Melody Annabeth Leery, I love you so much… and I hate you for thinking you could leave me. And the others… like that… as if we wouldn’t die for you.”

“Luke Patterson, I love you too, but we can’t keep doing this. I need to be able to take care of my daughter without worrying that she’s gonna be hurt when you leave. I can handle my own heartache, but not hers.”

“I would never leave you, Mel… Nor would I leave Harmony. She’s my daughter as well. I could have told her I wasn’t her ‘Dadda’ the first time she called me that. But I didn’t. Because I was so in love with her mother, and Melody, if I hadn’t died when I had? You would probably be Alex’s kid as well as Robby and Helen’s. Which would make me the creepy ‘uncle’ who was soulmates with two of my best friends’ kid.” He chuckles at the end, “and I know you aren’t ready for a relationship yet, I understand that.”

“Thank you, Luke… for understanding…”

xxxx

“Oh crap! It’s almost three! I have to go pick Harmony up from- “

“Daycare, I know.”

“Would you like to move in? I only left the way I did because I was scared. I was about to ask you to move in with me when you started crying… It hurt so much…”

“Mel, of course, I will. But the guys will be coming over a lot.”

“Actually, since there’s pretty much an apartment in the basement, and it’s soundproofed, so that if the band were to practice here Harmony could sleep without hearing it.”

“Mel, I’m confused now”

“I was wondering if Alex would like to move in? He could have Willie over whenever he wanted, and there’s a studio room down there, so you guys can practice here when it’s cold out?”

“Thought Julie mentioned a dance room.”

“There is, it’s attached to the garage.”

“Wow, this place is huge!”

“Yes, it is.”

xxxx

“Dadda!” Harmony cheers out.

“Hey Monkey, miss me?”

“Yes, she did, she made a bit of a mess at storytime, because she missed her Dadda…” Mrs. Janie tells us.

“Thank you for taking her today Jane. You were always my favourite when I went here.”

“I remember you asking me if I could be your mommy. It was cute, and your father was good-looking, but I knew he wasn’t into women, I could tell from the way he checked out the fathers, and never the mothers.”

He was into guys, he dated one of my friend’s bandmates, I wanted to say. But knew I shouldn’t.

“Momma? When I get sister?” Harmony asks me when we get in the car.

“Pardon me?”

“Milly has a sister!” Milly must be someone from daycare?

“Is that a friend of yours Monkey?” Luke asks her.

“Yes, Dadda!”

“Okay, just checking.”

“Luke? When do you think we should tell her?”

“What?” Luke asks, surprised.

“That we together may not be able to have kids?”

“Oh… right, that… Whenever her Momma thinks we should.”

“Luke?”

“Yes?”

“In a few years?” I start, “Would you like to try and have a kid?”

“What? I would love that?”

“Good, I would too.”

xxxx

“I just have to talk to Ray then we can go home, okay?” I tell the two.

“Okay, Harm and I can go find Uncle Reggie?” Luke asks the toddler.

“Weggie!!” Harmony cheers.

“Okay, be good you two.” I tell them before getting out of the car.

xxxx

“Ray, are you home?” I call out, walking into the house.

“Kitchen dear!” I hear him call out.

“So, Ray…” I start to ask him.

“What’s up Mel?”

“How would you feel about me taking a few of the boys off your hands?”

“What do you mean?”

“They move in with me? The basement is an apartment, so I could either rent out it out to strangers, remodel it, or have the boys move in? At least one of them could live down there, while Luke stays on my floor?”

“Well, I do like the idea of Reggie living there, only because he’s dating my daughter. Otherwise, I like him, and Alex asked if he could have your room, but I couldn’t give him an answer because it’s been your room since Robby died.”

“You could turn my old room into a guest room? And if Alex moves into my basement, you wouldn’t have to keep buying enough food for eight? And a place to send Carlos when you want him to get out of the house?”

“I do like the idea of the guest room. Would you like to help redecorate it?”

“Sure, but I think we should wait until we move Alex out to start anything?”

“Sounds great Mel. Thank you for asking me, and for helping out around here.”

“Ray, you took me in when I had nowhere to go.” I hug the man, before hearing a thud and a yelp from upstairs.

“I’ll go check that out. It could be one of mine,” I point upwards before going upstairs to see what happened.

“Hi, momma!” Harmony says calmly.

“What’s going on?”

“We were playing…” Reggie explains.

“And? I heard a shout.”

“I fell off the bed… and it hurt….” Luke pouts.

“Reggie pushed him a bit, and Harmony thought it was hilarious, so he pushed him a little more, and he ended up falling off the bed?” Julie explains to me.

“So, it was one of mine, and one of yours?” Ray says behind me.

“I guess so,”

“I’ll be back, I have a shoot today.”

“Bye, dad!” Julie says.

“Behave,” He yells from downstairs, before leaving.

“Where’s Alex?”

“Willie,” all three teenagers say.

“Okay”

~~~

**_Melody to Alex;_ **

**Melly:** _I was wondering if u would like to move into the basement of my place? It’s soundproof, and set-up like an apartment._

**Drummer boi:** _r u sure?_

**Melly:** _yes, you dork_

_Luke and I talked about it, and I just talked to Ray about it as well. Besides, I need another grown-up around to take care of Harm, and Luke._

~~~

~*~ An hour later ~*~

“I have to get home, so Luke get Harmony.”

“Oh, yeah, it's spring, so you have that thing, you do…” Julie says.

“Spring? Why does the season matter?” Alex asks

“Because I have a job, and they only need me for the spring and summertime.”

“Oh?” “Where do you work?” “Why didn’t you tell me you had a job…?” all three ask at the same time.

“One at a time. But I really have to go. So, I’ll answer them tomorrow.” I tell them before looking at Luke. “Let's go, or I’m leaving you here.”

“What about Harm? You gonna take her to work?”

“Nope, boss would kill me. No minors under 16. And that’s only in the front of the building.” I explain, earning me questioning looks.

“Okay, leave. Boss hates when you're late. And leave Harm here, so you don’t have to worry about both your kids.” Julie jokes.

“Thank you. “I tell the girls before leaving.

“Hey, wait for us…” Luke whines.

“Hon, Julie’s holding Harmony, so it’s not an us, it’s a you.”

“Whatever…” Luke pouts getting into the car.

xxxx

“Can I join you at work?”

“No, sorry.”

“You can just say you’re babysitting me?”

“That’s weird. And if you were to come to my work. You would have to be a client. Because I don’t work in a store.”

“What? Also, why are you so hot…” Luke comments, eyeing me from head to toe.

“It’s my uniform…”

“What? You? You really? Wear that to...?” Luke stumbles out.

“Yes. Now I have to go. You didn’t actually have to come home with me?”

“I’m going with you.” Luke states.

“Whatever. Just keep the comments to yourself. And you don’t know me. That’s how it’s going to be.”

“Okay…”

xxxx

“You?” Luke asks confused.

“Work here?” I finish the question for him. “Yes. I do.”

“Cool?”

“You have to use the front door. Since you **_do not_** know me.”

“I got it.”

xxxx

“Hey, where do you need me today?” I ask my boss.

“In the back, Cindy called in sick, so we’re short a dancer.”

“Okay,” I say, before walking to the changing rooms.

“There’s a cute new boy in the back today, he asked for an application! To work here.” One of the girls tells the other dancers in the room.

“The orange beanie boy?”

“What?” I shout.

“A boy, with an orange beanie, asked to work here,” Calli informs me timidly.

“Sorry, Cal… just sounds like a guy from my school is all…”

“It’s okay. Also, Jules and Flynn are here, with some guys, who all seem to know beanie.”

“Shit…”

“Sorry girly…” Calli says.

xxxx

Luke’s pov

“ _What are we doing here?_ Luke!? What are you doing here?” Ale asks, behind me.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Ray came home, and wanted to take Carlos and Harmony to the park?” Reggie answers slightly confused.

“Melody works here, doesn’t she?” Alex asks Julie.

“Yes, you two kept bugging us…So, we ended up bringing you here…”

“She’s gonna kill us…”

“ _Please welcome to the stage,_ ” A voice announces to the room, “ _Candy, Dany_ , _and Symphony!_ ”

“She really likes the musical aspect in every part of her life huh?” I ask Julie, staring at the stage.

“Yeah, she does.”

“Look! It’s her,” Reggie points to a half-naked Melody.

“Why am I here? This is for straight people,” Alex says motioning to the audience.

“Then leave?” Julie smacks my stomach.

“Luke,” she glares, “be nice. Or Melody finds out that you’re being rude again.”

“Wha…? Okay…” I pout, sadly.

xxxx

Melody’s pov

“What are you guys doing here?!” I ask the group of my friends after my shift ended.

“We… I’m innocent here,” Luke exclaims putting his hands up in surrender.

“I know you are, dork.”

“They would not shut up… and I even offered candy…” Julie says, defended.

“Flynn? Have you asked you know who out yet?” I ask her.

“No, and I won’t…”

“Who?” Reggie asks.

“No one!” Flynn shouts.

“Okay, and Luke, you applied to work at my job!”

“Yes? It would be more money coming in for us…”

“Fine, but you are not allowed to go all possessive of me when I dance. Because that pays a lot more than waiting tables.”

“Okay, deal!”

“Get in the car, dorks. I know you walked here.” I tell the four, getting into my car, “Also, where’s my child?”

“Ray,” Julie states.

“Yes?”

“Oh, he took them, Carlos and Harm, to the park for a bit,” Flynn says.

“Thank you, Flynn,” I chuckle.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sydney_Marie_2313 helped me write a piece for this chapter. Thank you!!

**_Flynn to Carrie;_ **

**Fly:** _Hey, I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to come to the movies with me?_

 **Care Bear:** _Sure? Would it just be the two of us? Or are the himbos and the girls going with?_

 **Fly:** _Well, both?_

_Reggie and Jules are going to the same movie, but sitting elsewhere, and Luke, and Mel, are talking Carlos, and Harmony to a kids movie, with Alex…_

**Care Bear:** _I would love to._

~~~

Melody’s pov

“I did it!” Flynn cheers out

“What did you do?”

“I asked her out.” She tells us, showing us her phone.

“Luke and I weren’t planning on going to the movies tonight though…” I pout.

“Well, now you are.”

“Nope, Carlos has a game tonight, and Ray is taking Harm with him because he understands that Momma and Dadda, need a break from baby.”

“But…” Flynn starts.

“No. She won’t even know. You can tell her that the kid's movie, started earlier, so it finished earlier? Because Momma needs a night off from the responsibilities that come with a two-year-old, Luke, Alex and having a house. Oh! And a job, and school.”

“She needs a break,” Julie tells the other girl, pointing at me.

“Fine, but Jules, you’re coming. Because I need at least one of you.”

“Fine, Reggie would love to go.”

“Reggie would love to go where?” Reggie asks behind us.

“Hey!” Julie says, kissing her boyfriend, “to the movies, for a date night?”

“Oh, sure, I would love to go!”

“See.”

“What about us…?” Luke pouts, looking at me.

“No. I have some homework I need to do, and some studying, because I’m not sure when I’ll get a sitter to watch Harm, so I can study.” I tell Luke.

xxxx

*A few hours later*

~~~

**_Luke to Melody;_ **

**Guitarist:** _Can I ask you a question?_

 **Guitarist:** _I know your studying and all, but I was wondering if you would like to join me?_

 **Guitarist:** _Melody, please answer meeee!!_

 **< 3 loml: ** _YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I was just in the kitchen and talked to you!_

 **Guitarist:** _Sorry…_

 **< 3 loml: ** _Where did you want me to join, Patterson?_

 **Guitarist:** _Oh!_

 **Guitarist:** _Right!_

 **Guitarist:** _The shower?_

 **< 3 loml: ** _You’re kidding right?_

 **Guitarist:** _No?..._

 **< 3 loml:** _Later, I’m busy atm._

 **Guitarist:** _okay?_

~~~

“Mel!?” Luke yells from the bedroom.

“What!”

“I fell….”

“You okay?”

“No! I’m bruised already!”

“Bull!”

“Why are we yelling!?” Alex yells, walking into the house.

“Alex!” I shout, running from the study to the front door.

~~~

“So, you wanted to have shower sex with your girlfriend who was busy doing school stuff? And since she declined your offer? You trip yourself in the shower?” Alex asks Luke, who is sitting with a towel covering his lower half in the shower.

“…Yes?”

“Luke.” I shake my head before leaving the room.

“What…?” Luke asks sadly.

xxxx

“Mel?”

“Yes?”

“Willie’s missing…”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Willie’s missing?”

“That’s what I thought I heard… How long?”

“Since the night of the Orpheum…?” Alex sighs, sadly.

“Alex…” I pull him in for a hug, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I lost one boyfriend because I dead, and after I can be seen by everyone and be touched as if I never died, I lose another boyfriend?”

“Right, good point, didn’t want to admit that he’s missing…”

“Who’s missing?” Luke asks us.

“Nobody, baby.” I answer quickly for Alex, who looks confused.

“Okay?”

“Alex, I think you should tell Julie…” I tell him, frowning.

“Okay, I’ll do that after they finish their date.”

“Smart, I am… going to eat something, then return to studying.” I inform Alex, hearing a groan from Luke in the kitchen.

“Shut up!” Alex and I yell at him.

“Mean…” Luke pouts.

“I’ll be back later,” Alex explains to me.

xxxx

“Mel…” Luke groans out about an hour later, walking into the study.

“Leave.”

“Babe…” he pouts.

“Luke. I’m serious.”

“Melody… just look at me for like a second…” he begs.

“Why?”

“Please?”

“God. Fine. You are so needy!” I exclaim, turning to look at him. Still in a towel. One that does not cover him now. “Luke…” I sigh.

“Mel… please just help me…”

“Fix it yourself, you know how to.” I joke.

“I tried… a few times…?”

“And you…? I trail off.

“Didn’t cum? Didn’t finish? No, I didn’t…”

“How many times? How long did you try?”

“Well… when I asked if you wanted to shower with me, that was the first time, and again before I fell… and ever since Alex left…” Luke explains pouting.

“Wow, you really have been busy?”

“Help?” he pouts, begging.

“Fine. But if you don’t return the favor one day. I will make you regret asking me for help.”

“You are my girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“Luke!”

“No! Not like that!!” He shakes his hands at me, “I mean… I just wanted to make sure I would get to return the favor…”

“Luke? I… you told me you understood that I wasn’t ready for a relationship yet?”

“I do… I didn’t mean now…?”

“Oh? Sure?”

“Really?”

“Yes, now take the towel off if you want my help anytime soon?”

“Wait…” Luke stops me from touching the towel, “Hand? Or mouth?”

“Really? That’s why you stopped me?”

“Yes?”

“I _was_ gonna do mouth, but now I think I might just use only my hand.” I tease him

“Oh…”

“Fuck off…” I tell him before bringing my mouth to his cock.

“ _Fuck, Mel!_ ” he squeaks as I lick the underside first.

“I mean, we got time,” I chuckle softly.

“Wait, really??” Luke asks, panting already.

“Only if _Daddy_ wants to fuck me?” I ask him, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“ _God yes, always Mel._ ”

“Okay, so, bedroom, or…? I ask him.

“Bed?” he squeaks out as I kiss the tip before letting go.

“Show me the way?” I tease.

“Is this because you like looking at my ass?”

“Partly, also because I know you like it when I’m bossing you around.”

“True,” I chuckle, taking my shirt off.

“When’s Harmony comin’ back?”

“One, When I’m about to get naked and have you _fuck me_ do not talk or ask about the kid, or anyone else really, and two,” I throw my pants at him. “If you don’t shut up and _fuck me right now, I’m going back to the study, and locking it,_ ” I tell him, growling a little.

“Yes ma’am!” he laughs, getting into the bed.

“Don’t call me ma’am… I’m not going to respond to that in bed, got it?” I laugh, climbing on top of him.

“Yes, baby girl,” he moans in my ear.

“That’s better, _Daddy_ ” I moan softly, as he teases me.

“Condom or nah?”

“Nah, please, wanna feel you…”

“Alrighty,” Luke flips us over so he’s over me.

Luke leaves kisses over my body as he goes lower and lower.

“May I eat you out?” Luke asks in the sweetest voice ever.

“ _Yeah, go ahead, please,_ ” I moan again.

“Yummy,” He kisses my thighs before licking a strip up my core.

“ _Fuck._ ”

He starts by slowly licking my clit almost teasingly.

“ _Mmm that feels so good_ ” I moan and arch my back.

“ _Yeah, you like that baby girl?_ ” Luke asks seductively.

“ _Mmm yes Daddy, I love it but stop teasing_ ” I half moan, half whine wanting him to continue.

“ _Alright baby, how do you like this?_ ” Luke asks as he drops his head back down to my core and starts flicking the bean with his tongue faster than he was before causing me to moan louder.

Suddenly there is a new sensation. I feel something sliding into me. I quickly figure out that not only is Luke using his tongue, but he has added his fingers as well.

“ _Ohh, Daddy!_ ” I moan out.

Luke adds in a third finger making sure that I’m ready for when he switches to his cock.

“ _Damn baby girl you taste so good,_ ” Luke says, still pumping his fingers in and out of me.

I moan but before I can say actual words, he removes his fingers and his mouth, earning himself a groan from me feeling empty.

“ _Awe baby, here’s something better to fill you,_ ” He says lining himself up with my entrance knowing why I had groaned a moment ago.

He slides his cock in slowly at first but once he hears my moans of pleasure, he starts picking up the pace

“ _God Daddy, your cock feels so big inside of me. It’s so deep,_ ” I moan, thankful that no one else is home.

_ ~a few moments later~ _

“ _Daddy, I'm getting close_ ” I moan

“ _So, am I, baby but you can’t cum before I say so, got it?_ ” Luke all but seductively growls in my ear

Luke's thrusts get quicker and uneven silently confirming what he had just said.

" _Fuck, okay baby you can cum now,_ " Luke tells me and that was all I needed to let go. Just as I do I feel him also reach his orgasm.

He thrusts a few more times just to ride down the wave. Then he stops, kisses me, and finally pulls out.

"Alright baby, let's get you cleaned up," he says getting up to grab his towel from the floor.

"Thanks," I say.

xxx

Luke and I had decided to cuddle in bed for a while afterwards when my cellphone starts going off.

_ *Ring Ring* _

“Hello?” Luke answers the phone.

“ _Hello. Is a Melody Leery there?_ ”

“Yes,” Luke turns to me, “Mel, it’s for you,” He hands me the phone.

“This is Melody,” I say into the phone.

“ _Your daughter is Harmony Leery, correct?_ ”

“Yes? Is she okay?” I ask, worried because Harmony was with Ray last, I checked. I look over at Luke, who looks just as worried.

“ _Is she not with you?_ ” The man asks on the phone.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure who this is?” I ask.

“ _I’m with the Preschool?_ ”

“Oh! Okay,” I chuckle softly.

“ _Harmony’s been asking one of the teachers in her room to help her read some books, I was wondering if you at home, let her read?_ ”

“My mother was her legal guardian until a few months ago, so I’m not sure if she read with her, but she hasn’t mentioned anything about books with me?”

“ _Okay, she’s been asking Ms. Jane to sit with her while she tries to read some grade school books._ ”

“Okay, thank you, I’ll talk to her about it, and see if she would like to start reading here at home,” I tell the man, Luke mouthing ‘she’s two', at me.

“ _Okay, have a nice night ma’am,_ ” the man tells me, hanging up.

“Well?” Luke asks.

“No idea,” I chuckle, “he was nice though, but anyway, apparently Harm has been asking Ms. Jane to read with her?”

“Like Ms. Jane reading to her, or Harm reading to Ms. Jane?”

“Harm reading,” I tell him.

“We should get dressed; I have to go finish studying, and you should call Ray and ask him about Harmony reading?” I tell him.

“Will do,” he smiles brightly.

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it may be a while for the next chapter, I'm sorry
> 
> started new ones, and now I have like four on the go, and I can't always remember where I wanted to go with it, but if you guys have anything you wish could happen, I'd love to hear it?  
> <3<3


End file.
